THE LOTTERY
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: Ennis wins the lottery and he and Jack take off looking for a ranch to buy. They get side tracked and never do buy a place.
1. Chapter 1

Title: THE LOTTERY

Author: Donna McIntosh

Fandom: Brokeback Mountain

Genre: Slash

Rating: Adult rated

Disclaimer: Brokeback Mountain and all it's characters belong to Anne Proulx. I make no money from these stories. I just can't seem to quit them.

Beta: My deepest gratitude goes out to Mike for all his hard work. This would be a real mess without all his un-tiring efforts.

CHAPTER ONE

"What's this?" Ennis asked as Jenny tucked an envelope into his jacket pocket.

"Just a little thank-you note for givin me away, Daddy. I know you had a hard time gettin away from work and drivin all the way down here to Cheyenne for my weddin. I wanted you to know that I appreciate it. You think your boss is gonna fire you?"

"I don't know, baby girl, but it don't matter none. I wouldn't a missed your weddin for anythin." He gave his youngest daughter a hug before she was hustled away to the waiting car to take her and her new husband away for their honeymoon.

The crowd faded away, off to their own cars. Ennis climbed into his truck and lit a cigarette. He was glad he came. Justin seemed like a real nice guy, and the two of them seemed over the moon in love. He wished them well. With a sigh, he headed on back to Riverton. He wasn't looking forward to work. His boss hadn't been at all happy about letting him off work.

"Oh well." Ennis tossed his cigarette butt out the window. _If he fires me, he fires me. There ain't nothin I can do about it. I couldn't a missed Jenny's weddin._ He thought. He was worried though. This time of year work wasn't exactly easy to come by. "January sucks! I just hope I can make it home in this mess." He grumbled as he headed down the icy road toward home.

"Home." He gave a little huff of disgust. He'd hardly call his dingy little trailer 'home'. He couldn't complain though. At least it was paid for, and it was his. His girls had both turned out great and he was proud of them. Both had careers of their own now – Junior was teaching school up in Alaska where she lived with her husband; and Jenny just graduated from nursing school.

And he had Jack. At least he hoped he did. They had had words last time Jack was up in November. It wasn't as bad as the set-to they had a couple years ago in May, but he had a bad feeling about it. He wondered if Jack would meet him again this May. He said he would, but things change. People change, and he had noticed a definite change in Jack last time. It was like the light had gone out of him. He had given up on any chance of the two of them being together permanently. He wished he could give Jack some hope, bring back that special glow that Jack always had when they were together, but he didn't know how. There was only one thing Jack wanted, and that was something he couldn't give him. He wished he could. He really wished he could.

It was dinner time when he got home. He sat alone at his tiny dinner table and ate his can of stew. His jacket hangin on the hook by the door caught his eye. He could see something sticking out of his pocket. It was the envelop that Jenny had given him. He smiled as he thought about her again. She had looked so beautiful in her wedding dress, and seemed so happy. He was happy for her. She had been the shiest of his two girls, but had turned into a real beauty with her long wavy blond hair. He got up and retrieved the envelope.

He pulled out the thank-you card and opened it. A piece of paper fluttered to the floor. He let it go while he read her sweet sentiments in her beautiful hand writing. His two girls couldn't have been more different. Junior, while kind and loving in her own way, would never have been called sweet. She was forward, blunt, and didn't take anything for anybody. Her letters were always dashed out in bold print. Jenny, on the other hand, was soft, shy, and sweet. Her penmanship was lavish and beautiful. Each letter perfectly formed and flowing into the next.

"Ahh baby girl." He smiled. "A baby no more." He reached down and picked up the paper that had fallen out. It was a lottery ticket. Jenny had written in tiny letters across the edge, "Good luck Daddy. I love you!" He stuck it back into the envelope with the card and forgot about it.

x x x x

"Well shit!" Ennis slugged his way through the snow to his truck. He tried to slam the door, but it took him three tries to get it to latch. The old truck had about had it. He cursed again, as it groaned into life. He needed another tune-up. It'd be a new battery this time for sure. He drove carefully from the ranch and cursed the foreman. He never did like the guy, never believed the son of a bitch knew what he was talking about. "What the hell does a college diploma have to do with ranchin anyway?" He'd find another job. He had a couple hundred in the bank, he could stretch it out, make it last. Maybe even until spring when most places start hiring again.

He stopped at the stables on his way home to check on his horses. They were covered, and inside the barn. He liked their set up. He'd have to see about getting them into a cheaper place soon. Maybe he could find work before then. He'd start looking in the morning. The radio said the snow would stop soon.

A grilled cheese sandwich and a bowl of chicken noodle soup was just what he needed for dinner. He turned the TV on to catch the news as he ate. There was a big commotion going on. The announcer was interviewing some people. They were saying something about the lottery. Two local people had won fifty dollars each and were talking about what they were going to do with their earnings. One guy was saying he was going to have a beer-bash with his buddies. A woman was crying and thanking the Lord for her windfall saying now she can afford to buy her daughter a crib for the new grand baby.

"Man, I wish I'd a won that fifty dollars." Ennis said around a mouthful of sandwich. "I'd get me a tune-up."

The announcer went on about the lottery saying that someone had actually won the million dollar jackpot, but had not claimed it yet. He said the ticket had been sold by a place in Cheyenne. Ennis shrugged and went on with his dinner. All he was interested in right then was getting to the weather report.

When it finally came on, he was at the sink rinsing out his dishes. He wiped his hands and turned the sound up a bit. "Damn!" True enough, the snow would finish that evening, but the next day they were expecting freezing rain. There'd be no running around from ranch to ranch tomorrow looking for work.

x x x x

The next morning he smoked his last cigarette, crushed the packet and tossed it in the trash. As much as he hated to, he'd have to go out in the rain on his nearly bald tires, and hit the convenience store. He could do without a lot of things in life, but not his cigarettes. No matter how his daughters, and Jack had been after him to quit, he just couldn't do it. And especially not now.

As he was getting dressed, he noticed the thank-you card from Jenny on the dresser. He picked it up and pulled out the lottery ticket. "Might as well check it out while I'm at the store. Maybe I'll get lucky and win fifty bucks." He stuck the ticket in his shirt pocket, grabbed his jacket and hat, and headed out.

There was a line of people checking out their lottery tickets. They were all laughing and joking about what they'd do if they won any money. Ennis chuckled as he listened to their pipe dreams. He was silent though. All he was hoping for was maybe enough to get a tune-up for his truck, and maybe a re-cap tire or two.

"According to this, you're definitely a winner." The clerk was telling the man in front of Ennis.

"All right!" The man yelled. "I won! How much? How much?"

"Ummm..." The clerk was checking the numbers against his list. "Twelve dollars."

"Oh shit!" The guy laughed. "Oh well. It's enough to take the ole lady to the movies tonight." Everyone around was congratulating him, and saying twelve dollars was better than nothing.

Ennis handed the clerk his ticket and waited. _Even twelve dollars would be a help. It wouldn't get a tune-up or a recap, but it'd get him a few groceries._ He thought as the clerk read the ticket and checked his list. He let out a gasp and stared at Ennis.

"Somethin wrong?" Ennis asked.

"This is it!" The clerk gasped. " **You won! You won!** "

"How much? Twelve dollars? Fifty?" Ennis asked as the clerk left long enough to show the ticket to the store manager. Others were gathering around to see what his windfall would be.

"I'm bettin it's another twelve dollars." One guy said.

"Could be fifty." Someone said.

"I heard someone up in Cody won a thousand." Someone else said.

The store manager returned with the clerk and reached out a hand to congratulate Ennis. The clerk was still hyper-ventilating and announcing to everyone, "He won! He won!"

"How much?" Everyone was asking.

"The big one! The big one!" The clerk was gasping and pointing to the winning numbers displayed over the counter. " **One million dollars!** "

Next thing he knew, the entire store had erupted into shouts. People were pounding him on the back, everyone was talking at once. "Huh?" Was all he could get out. "You sure?"

"Yes sir, I'm sure." The manager had come around the counter and was shaking his hand again. "Just look at all them beautiful numbers!" He pointed to the numbers on Ennis' ticket, and then to the numbers on the display. Sure enough – each and every number matched.

"I won?" He still couldn't believe it. "The whole thing? Not just twelve or fifty dollars?"

"The whole thing! All one million dollars!" The manager had slung an arm around Ennis shoulders and escorted him over to his small desk. "Now of course we don't have that kind of money here. What you need to do is give me your name and address, proof of I.D., and someone will be in touch with you about when and where you can pick up your check."

Ennis gave him the information.

"I thought the TV said the winner was out a Cheyenne?" Someone was asking.

"My daughter bought the ticket for me. She lives in Cheyenne." He explained as he made his way out of the store and headed for his truck.

"So what are you gonna do with all that money?" A couple of guys were asking as they followed him out.

"Don't know." He answered quickly and jumped into his truck. He was thankful it started up as others had come around the other side and were trying to talk with him. He was shivering with cold and excitement. All he wanted to do was go home.

At least the rain had let up. _Maybe I should head on out and see if any body's hirin._ He thought. Then he caught himself. "Hell, I got a million dollars comin! I don't need to be thinkin about work right now." He gave a little huff. "I'll believe it when I have the check in my hand. Not a minute sooner!"

He hadn't been home but thirty minutes when his phone rang. It was Alma.

"Oh, Ennis, honey! I'm so happy for you. No one deserves this blessing more than you do." She was oozing.

"How'd you come to know about it?" Ennis asked.

"It's on the news! You're rich! You won the million dollars!"

"Shit!"

"Now don't be foul mouthed, honey. You've got nothin to be cursin for."

"Why you callin me, Alma; and why you callin me 'honey'? You ain't called me that since we got divorced."

"Well everythin's changed now. There's no reason we can't celebrate our good fortune." Alma reasoned.

" _Our_ good fortune?" Ennis questioned.

"We're family! A course I expect you'll be sharin your good fortune with your family."

"You couldn't be more wrong!" Ennis shook his head, and for the millionth time was glad this woman was out of his life.

"Why not?" Alma whined. "You didn't even pay for that ticket! Jenny did. She got me one too; it could a been my ticket that won. And you know that I'd a shared it with you."

"The hell you would!" Ennis slammed down the phone.

He'd barely got off the phone when it rang again. He wasn't going to answer it, but then thought it might be about the ticket so he picked it up. It was some guy he didn't know babbling on about how he had a wife and six kids, he was out of work and his wife needed an operation, blah blah blah.

"Sorry I can't help you. I ain't even got the money yet." Ennis explained and hung up.

Someone was banging on his door. He opened it to find half a dozen people all talking at once. Some asking for loans, some asking for interviews. He closed the door on them. The knocking began again, voices called to him. He pulled down the shades, turned off the lights and waited until they left. The phone began again.

By evening he was a nervous wreck. The phone rang non-stop, as did the knocking at the door. People wanting money for any number of reasons, or offering investment opportunities, or wanting interviews. He stayed silent. He stuffed cotton in his ears and paced the floor, peeking out the window now and then.

It was after ten o'clock before things finally quieted down. He pulled out a beer and turned the TV on. There it was, all over the news. "Local Man Wins the Big One!"

He was stunned. Shortly after daylight, the phone calls began again, so did the knocking at his door. He ignored them all. He did answer the phone though, just in care it was the people from the lottery. Around noon on the second day, they called. After a short discussion, he opted to have the check deposited in his account at the bank. That way he wouldn't have to actually go pick it up.

He did have to go out and pick up some groceries. He hated to, but his pantry was bare. He dashed out during a moment when no one was out front. In the store he was recognized by someone who knew him, and it all began again. Everyone in the store had something to ask for, something to say. He grabbed his few purchases, paid for them, and hurried back home.

There were three people at his door when he got home. He hurried past them, locked the door and again, pulled down the shades. He paced the floor and wondered what he should do next. He no longer had any need to answer the phone so he unplugged it. At least there was a little peace. "A million dollars!" He said the words aloud as if that would make it more real to him. It didn't.

He plugged the phone back in and called the bank. He wanted to check and see if the money had actually been deposited into his account. "It's him!" He heard the teller. "It's Ennis del Mar!" A few minutes later, a man came on the line and introduced himself at the president of the bank. He confirmed that the money had indeed been deposited into Ennis' account, minus the taxes, which left him – along with his three-hundred and twelve dollar previous balance - approximately eight-hundred-thousand, five-hundred and twenty-three dollars in his account. He thanked the man and hung up.

More knocking at his door, more voices calling out to him, the phone rang while his hand was still on it. The din went on for days. When he got to the point where he couldn't stand it anymore, he plugged the phone back in, and dialed the number he had memorized years ago.

"Newsome Farm Equipment, Jack Twist speaking. How can I help you today?"

The sound of Jack's voice made his heart swell. "Jack... can you talk? I need to talk to you real bad."

"Sure I can. What's up?" Jack got up from his desk, and closed the door to his office. "You haven't called me in ages. Everythin all right?"

"I need to talk to you, I don't know what to do!"

"What is it? What's happened? What's all that noise?" Jack got up and started to pace.

"They won't leave me alone! Everyone's wantin somethin or other." Ennis complained.

"What's going on? Do you need to call the police?"

"No, no. Oh hell, you probably don't even know what's happened. I still can't believe it myself."

"What Ennis? What?"

"Just before Jenny left on her honeymoon, she give me this thank-you card, and inside it was a lottery ticket." He started off. "Jesus, Jack – I won! I won a million dollars!"

"You what?" Jack beamed. "You won the lottery?"

"I did! Sure enough! Now people won't leave me alone. They're bangin on my door all day long, and I have to unplug the phone cause it keeps ringin with people wantin money, or a interview, or tellin me how to invest. They're drivin me crazy, Jack."

"Well that's crazy, all right!" Jack chuckled as he sat back down. "Congratulations!"

"How do I get rid of 'em, Jack? And what the hell am I gonna do with all that money?"

"Ha ha ha." Jack laughed. "That's some kind a big problem you got there for sure."

"I'm serious, Jack. What do I do?"

"That's easy, Cowboy. Now you can do whatever you want to do, buy whatever you want."

"All I was hopin for was enough money to get a tune up, and maybe a couple a re-caps. I never expected to have to deal with anythin like this."

"There must be somethin you've always wanted. Besides stuff for your truck, I mean."

"There's only one thing I've always wanted, Bud; and that's you."

Jack was silent for a moment before he spoke. "You've already got me. Any time, any place, under any conditions."

"Jack... with this money..."

"What?" Jack coaxed.

"We could get us a ranch – our own place." Ennis said as the idea dawned on him.

"Is that what you want?" Jack was afraid to hope.

"It's what I've always wanted. You and me on our own place. But Jack..."

"I know. You don't think it's possible." Jack sighed, trying not to get his hopes up.

"If we could find us some place... way away from any town... we'd have the money to put us up a good fence, maybe get some guard dogs. What do you think?"

"Cowboy... are you askin me what it sounds like you're askin me?" Jack was afraid to believe he'd heard right.

"I am!" Ennis said, as the loud banging on his door began again. "How soon can you get up here?"

"Oh, Jesus H. Christ! Are you serious?"

"I am. I want out a this place before they come through that door. I don't know how much more pounding it can take." Ennis assured him.

"I'll need at least an hour or so before I can get on the road. I've gotta talk to Lureen, pack, get to the bank, and the drive is fourteen hours remember. It'll probably be somewhere in the neighborhood a two or three o'clock in the mornin. Will you answer the door if I come knockin at that time?"

"You better believe it."

"Okay, okay. I'll go talk with Lureen then, and be on my way."

"I'll be waitin."

"Ennis?"

"What?"

"You sure about this? You're not gonna change your mind on me now after I get up there; are you?"

"Nope. You go get your do done, and get on up here. We got a lot a work ahead a us."

"All right. I'm on my way then. See you this evenin."

"Can't hardly wait." Ennis hung up the phone and immediately unplugged it.

At a little past three in the morning, Ennis awoke to a soft knock at the door. This was different from all the other knockings he'd had over the last several days. He hopped out of bed and flung the door open. Jack came in with a rush of cold air, his grin lit up the room as he grabbed Ennis the minute the door was closed behind him. "C'mere," was the only word spoken for the next thirty minutes.

Ennis pulled the covers up over their naked bodies, and asked, "Need a cigarette?"

"Nope. I'm quittin as of right now. I won't need nothin but you from now on."

"All right." Ennis snuggled down beside him. "If you're gonna quit, then I will too."

"Deal." Jack settled in, already half asleep. "Wake me when you get up."

"Um hmm." They were both sound asleep within two minutes.

They were startled awake by the jangling of the telephone.

"Damn!" Ennis said as he reached across Jack, lifted the receiver and dropped it down again.

"I thought you said you unplugged that thing?" Jack muttered as he pulled Ennis in close.

"I have been, but I thought you might call while you were on your way last night, so I left it plugged in after we talked." Ennis explained.

"What time is it anyway?"

"Holy cow! It's half past nine. We're burnin daylight!" Ennis hopped up out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

The phone rang again and Jack did as Ennis had done. Lifted the receiver and dropped it again. He crawled out of bed and unplugged the phone.

Ennis got the coffee started and pulled out a box of Pop Tarts – Jack's favorite breakfast food.

"All right!" Jack grinned as he nuzzled a kiss behind Ennis' ear before taking a seat at the table. "Thought you didn't like Pop Tarts for breakfast."

"I don't normally. But I packed everythin but the coffee pot last night. Figured I could stand it for one mornin." He grinned as he joined Jack with two steaming cups of coffee.

Before Ennis could take his first sip, there was a knock at the door. "Now you're gettin a taste a what my life has been like since this whole lottery thing happened. I had hoped we'd get an early start and be gone before all this got started again.

"Ennis honey, it's me. Let me in. I've got news for you about the girls." Alma's voice called out as she continued to knock.

"You wanna get that? I can make myself scarce – wait in the bathroom." Jack offered.

"Uh uh." Ennis nodded and began eating. "She's got nothin. She just wants to stir things up."

"She still call you 'honey'?" Jack teased.

"Not until she heard about me winnin that lottery. Seems Jenny gave her a ticket too. She feels like it could a just as easily a been her that won, and thinks she's got a right to a share a the money."

"She's delusional." Jack said as he unwrapped his second Pop Tart.

The door banging gave way to whining and pleading, but they ignored it and finished their breakfast.

"I see you're all packed." Jack commented after noticing several boxes.

"I am. But we need to talk before we take off; make some kind a plan. You got any ideas?" Ennis poured a second cup of coffee for each of them.

A car door slammed and Jack nearly turned his chair over jumping up to peek out the window. It was just Alma leaving angrily.

"What're you so jumpy about?" Ennis asked noticing the look of fear as Jack slumped back into his chair. "It ain't like we done nothin wrong." He watched as Jack got up, dug through his jacket pockets and came back with a pack of cigarettes.

"I know, I know." Jack said as he lit up and offered Ennis one. "I said I was quittin, but I need this right now, and I think you do too. We can quit later on once we get settled."

Ennis took the offered cigarette and leaned over for Jack to light it for him. They smoked in silence for a few minutes before Ennis asked, "What is it, Jack? What's botherin you? Best to get it out in the open."

"Oh, it's just somethin silly. Probably my imagination playin tricks on me." He tried to brush it off, but Ennis was having none of it. He didn't say a word, he just stared at Jack... waiting."

"I was gonna tell you..." That was as far as Jack seemed able to go with it.

"Get it out so we can deal with it." Ennis advised.

"It's probably nothin." Jack shrugged.

"I saw your face, Bud. You nearly jumped out a your skin when that car door slammed. Now I know we ain't done nothin illegal, so it must be somethin else. Somethin happen before you left Childress? You did talk with Lureen; didn't you?"

"Yeah." Jack sighed. "I guess I need to get the whole story out from the beginnin."

"That's always a good place to start." Ennis encouraged him to go on.

"Lureen's whole family, her folks, aunts, uncles, cousins – every last one of 'em is rollin in money. Got it comin out a their ears. I always wondered where it come from, and one day I saw somethin I wasn't supposed to. A couple a guys were in L.D.s office. His secretary was out so I just gave a knock and walked in. I saw the old man passin an envelope full a cash to the men. After they left, I got a hell of a lecture from him about not walkin into other people's offices unannounced. I figured it was strange, but kind a put it out a my mind. That evenin on the news I heard about a fire. A big one. It was a new farm equipment store that had recently opened. The building was a total loss, as well as hundreds a thousands a dollars worth a new equipment."

"You're thinkin L.D. had somethin to do with that?" Ennis asked wondering where this was all leading, and how it could affect them since the old man had been dead for years.

"I probably wouldn't have if he hadn't thrown a big party the next evenin. There were all kinds a people there I never saw before. Strangers from out a town. Strangers that had long foreign names and looked remarkably like L.D."

"Could a been a coincidence." Ennis suggested.

"It wasn't. If you'd a seen how they were celebratin, you wouldn't a had any doubt about it. Course next day, the strangers were all out a town. Arson was suspected, but they never could pin it on anyone. At least, that's what they said on the news."

"How's that got anythin to do with us?" Ennis asked.

"I found out early on, that Lureen can't hold her liquor very well. A few glasses of wine and she'll tell you anythin you want to know about anythin, and not remember the conversation the next day." Jack confided. "So one night after I noticed several of these little coincidences, I decided to do a little diggin. It was our anniversary so I ordered a bottle of champagne. We got to talkin and I found out a lot a interestin things. Like for instance, Newsome was her momma's name. L.D.s real name is Fabertini. Louigi DeAngelo Fabertini."

"Maybe he figured he'd do better in the business world with a more American name." Ennis suggested.

"That's what Lureen said. So when he married her momma, he took her name. Then one time when Lureen was out a town on business, I went to the library and did a little research on the Fabertini name."

"What did you find out?"

"They're Sicilian mafia." Jack said, cringing slightly as he barely spoke the words aloud.

Ennis frowned. "Mafia? As in... the mob? The Godfather? That kind a thing?"

"That's right." Jack shook his head and gave a little shudder.

"And just exactly what has any a this got to do with us?" Ennis was not liking where this conversation was headed.

"Lureen has always been sweet as she can be with me. But then, I never crossed her before."

"You're not sayin..." Ennis fumbled with his words. "You don't think... L.D.'s been dead for years!"

"I know. But Lureen ain't. And she's his daughter through and through."

"You really think she'd... do somethin... have someone do somethin to you for leavin her?"

"Lureen and me, we haven't ever had a big row. I've always let her have the lead, and I never went against her before; but she didn't like it none when I told her I was leavin and I wasn't comin back. She got pretty nasty about it."

"She threaten you?" Ennis asked, appalled at the thought that their lives seemed to always be dictated by the actions of others.

"Sort of." Jack nodded.

"Sort a how?"

"She said I'd be sorry for crossin her. She said she'd see to it personally."

"Jesus!" Ennis stood up and peeked out the window. "You think you was followed?"

"I didn't see anybody, but these people are professionals."

"Let's don't get too worried about this just yet." Ennis began to pace. "Did you ever suspect that Lureen was involved with these people?"

Jack looked down, unable to face him right then.

"Jack?" Ennis pressed for an answer.

"Course, I don't know anythin for dead sure, but... yeah, I've seen those guys around, and I know they don't come to the place cause they're interested in farm machinery." Jack admitted.

"And anythin happen? To competitors, people Lureen didn't like?"

Again, Jack looked away.

"Jack! This is important."

"Some things have happened over the years since L.D. passed. Things that I'd have to say were probably a little more than coincidental."

"Oh my god! So we got a lot more to worry about than a bunch a nutters after my lottery winnins."

Ennis plopped down on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. "So she threatened you? What exactly did she say?"

"I don't remember her exact words, but it was somethin like all she had to do was make a few phone calls and she could make me regret the day I was born." Jack answered miserably; ashamed that he'd brought this possible danger to Ennis. "She said if I left her, it'd be the same way I came to her – penniless. She'd have my bank accounts seized. But I outsmarted her there. I went to the bank before I talked with her and transferred all my money up to my account in Lightnin Flat."

"And you're sure all a that money was yours? She don't have no claim on it at all?"

"Positive."

"Maybe it'd been better if you give it back.

"No way! I earned every single penny of it."

"How much we talkin about here? We don't need it, with my winnins and all."

"We're talkin in the neighborhood of a hundred-fifty grand. It's mine, I earned it, and I ain't givin it back."

"Whew. That's some neighborhood. And her name wasn't on the account or nothin?"

"No, it wasn't. She had her accounts and I had mine."

"And you didn't take nothin a hers when you left?"

"Nothin. I wouldn't a taken nothin that didn't belong to me." Jack assured him.

They were silent for some time before Jack added. "Now you know why I stayed with her as long as I did."

"And she was really mad? Really, _really_ mad?" Ennis asked.

"Uh huh. Madder than I ever seen her." Jack hung his head. "I'm sure sorry to bring this mess to you, Cowboy. I guess I should a told you all a this before. Are you mad at me?"

"No." Ennis got up and went over to him, gave him a hug. "I couldn't never be mad at you for somethin that ain't your fault. And this ain't your fault. None of it is."

"I was scared to tell you. Scared you'd change your mind about the two of us gettin a place together."

"This don't change none a that." Ennis assured him. "We just got a be a lot more careful is all."

Jack's relief was visible. "I'm sure sorry about it."

"It's okay. We got it all out now. So it's time to figure out what we're gonna do about it." Ennis sat back down and took Jack's hand. "Did you tell her you was comin up here to be with me? She got any idea about us?"

"No. I just said I was goin home to Wyomin. I didn't mention you, you winnin the lottery, or nothin but that I was movin back up here."

"Okay, that's good. So she and her ' _friends_ ' might not even try to contact me. If they do, they won't find me in Riverton. We'll be long gone."

"They'll probably contact my folks first if anyone actually does come lookin for me. I haven't called and told 'em nothin. They don't expect to see me before spring. I don't want them knowin I'm with you just yet. I figured I'd wait until things cooled down a bit and we get settled in someplace."

"You really think Lureen would do somethin like that? Send someone after you?"

"I don't know." Jack shook his head. "Like I said, I never crossed her before. I do know that she's got a reputation for bein pretty ruthless in business."

"Okay. So it's just a possibility then. Not a sure thing." Ennis said like that actually made a difference.

"Yeah, but it's best we play it safe. I figured the first thing I should do is get rid a my truck and get a new one. Maybe I should put the new one in Momma's name."

"How about just getting rid a your truck and not even buyin another. I'll get us one to get around in. We'll get you one later on when Lureen's had time to cool down."

"That's a good idea." Jack agreed.

"It'd only be natural for me to buy a new vehicle and take off. I imagine that's what a lot a people do after comin into money."

"I'm sure you're right about that." Jack agreed. "I probably shouldn't try and sell my truck here in Riverton."

"We need to get rid of it though." Ennis worried.

"What do you think about me just takin it out to the ranch and leavin it? Dad's old truck is a real mess and I know momma hates to drive it."

"You could do that all right, but won't that just lead whoever's after you right to your folks?" Ennis asked.

"They're gonna go there first lookin for me anyway. If they question the folks, all they can tell them is that I left my truck there. They won't know nothin else to tell. We can even do it at night. Just leave the truck and take off."

"I s'pose that'd work." Ennis thought about it a while. "So that'd take care a your truck. Where should we go when we leave here?"

More cars pulled up outside and the knocking on the door began again.

"Jesus, this sucks, Cowboy. It been like this every day since you won?"

"Yep. Like this and worse cause I still had the phone plugged in. Now I only plug it in when I need to use it."

"You got any idea where you wanna go?" Jack asked.

"Nope. I was hopin you might." Ennis went to the door and hollered, "Go away!" But it didn't do any good. "We gotta come up with a plan soon, Bud; think a some place where they can't find us."

"Okay, okay. Gimmie a minute here to think." Jack tried hard to think of someplace. "Just to be safe, I think we should assumed that they are lookin for me."

"I think that's wise." Ennis agreed.

"Stayin in motels would be the first place they'd start lookin after not findin me at the folks place. So that's out. It's January, so I'd rather not hit any a the campgrounds around; we'd freeze our asses off. And it's gonna take some time to find a place. Jeez, I can't think of... Wait a minute! I got it!"

"What?" Ennis asked, intrigued by Jack's excitement.

"I got a little background story to tell you first. I want you to listen to it all, and then we'll talk afterward. Okay?"

"Go ahead." Ennis shrugged. "What're you thinkin?"

"Gimmie a minute." Jack paced as he got his thoughts together. "If Lureen did send someone after me, the first place they're gonna check is the folks. The next place they'd check would be motels in the area. The only other place she'd know to check would be here, at your place. And once they did that, they'd find out about you winnin the money. And if you've moved, they'd figure you to be buyin a ranch some place, and they'd be checkin all the real estate places. So we'd best wait a while before lookin to buy us a place." Jack was silent for a few minutes.

"I'm followin. Go on." Ennis encouraged.

"You think we could do anythin with a hundred acres?" Jack asked. "The folks have three hundred acres, and they don't use but about a third of it. What do you think?"

"You know of such a place? You think we could buy it without goin through a real estate company?"

"It's way up in the foothills a the Big Horns, maybe twenty or thirty miles out a Sheridan."

"What are you talkin about, Jack? There ain't been any land for sale up there in years."

"That's right. That's what makes this place so perfect. There ain't any places for sale up there. Hasn't been in some time. Not since the '60s. But back then, there was one area where they did sell off some land. The government was all set to develop up there. They were gonna put in a military base. Then somethin come up – don't know what – but their plans changed, and the base was never built. Bout all they got done was they put up a fence. Most people who'd bought out there, sold their land back to the government before they ever even built on it. In fact, they all did. All but one. And that one person who still holds a hundred acres up there is Momma."

"Your momma owns a place up in the Big Horns? How come you ain't never mentioned it before now?"

"Mostly because I forgot about it. I just never give it no thought. It's only a hundred acres, and there'd be no chance of enlargin the place. And whenever we talked about getting us a ranch, we talked about a three or four hundred acre place."

Ennis stared at him for a few minutes, "How'd she come to buy a place way out there when she already had the place in Lightnin Flat?"

"I was just gettin to that. Momma didn't buy it. She had six brothers; they bought it. Five brothers were older than her, and one younger. The youngest one, Harold, was in the Korean war. He had a real hard time of it, and when he come home, he just couldn't handle things. He couldn't hold down a job, he kept gettin in fights. He was a real mess. The brothers took turns havin him live with them and their families, but it never lasted very long. He just couldn't seem to get along with people. So the brothers got together and bought him a piece a land way away from everyone else. They'd take turns every few days or so and go out and visit him; take him supplies, some ice for the ice box, and see to him. He lived out there ten or twelve years before he finally passed away."

"How do you know she even still owns the place? She could a sold it years ago."

"The land come to Momma after the last a her brothers died; and she still owns it. She told me before that I could have it if I wanted. Like I said, it's only a hundred acres, so I never give it any serious thought. It's a short ride west a Sheridan, and just a short distance from the Tongue River. Uncle Harold used to walk there and do some fishin. And the place has got a little house on it. It's just one big room, but it's got a water well and a septic system the uncles put in."

"That was a long time ago, Jack. That house is probably gone by now."

"Yes, it was a long time ago; but the house is still gonna be there. They had it built out a cinder block. Harold was a chain smoker, and they were scared to death he was gonna burn the place down, so they built the entire thing out a cement and cinderblocks, and the roof was made out a sheet metal. They had put in a well first, then built the house around it. They had the septic system put in, so the place has a bathroom, and they brought in some of Grandma Sullivan's old furniture for him. There's a wood cook stove, and I don't remember what all is there. I was just there once or twice when Uncle LaRue came and took Momma and me to visit him when I was about thirteen or fourteen. Momma had made some things for him, and she wanted to see him."

Jack stopped and lit another cigarette before going on. "It's way the heck out in the middle a nowhere. There's no road up to it. The last five miles or so we were drivin through the woods, I remember that. He used to do some trappin out there, and he had a small vegetable garden." He waited for Ennis to say something, but he remained silent. "Well... what do you think?"

"I'm thinkin..." Ennis started but Jack cut him off.

"Oh shit! What am I thinkin? You just won a million dollars. The last think you'd wanna do is go live in some tiny rundown shack out in the middle a nowhere." Jack gave a sigh, disgusted with himself for not coming up with something better to offer.

"Hey," Ennis gave Jack's arm a squeeze. "What I was so busy thinkin was that a buildin built out a cinderblocks probably would be still standin. I think we should go take a look, but you'd probably need to call your momma first to make sure she still owns it, and see if it's still okay for us to use it until we find us a place."

"You mean it?" Jack brightened considerably.

"Yeah, I do. What I was thinkin was it's gonna take some time cleanin the place up before we could move in, so I thought maybe I should see about gettin us a camper. You know, one a those that fit on the back of a pickup. We could stay in it until we got the place fit. And even if the place ain't still standin, we could still stay there, and we'd have the camper we could stay in until we found us a place."

"Oh, that would be great!" Jack grinned. "So we got us a plan then?"

"We do." Ennis grinned. "While you're talkin to your momma on the phone, I'm gonna head on in to town and see about gettin us a new truck and camper. It's gonna take me a couple a hours now, so don't go gettin worried. I'm gonna take my time and have a good look around to make sure I find us exactly what we need."

"All right. Just be careful and hurry back. I can hardly wait to get goin." Jack gave him a hug.

x x x x

"Hi momma. How are you this beautiful mornin?" Jack sat on the bed, leaned back against the wall and beamed with happiness as he spoke to his momma.

"Jackie! This is a surprise. I didn't expect I'd be hearin from you until spring. Are you comin up sooner than that?"

"I'm already up here, Momma. I'm over in Riverton with Ennis, and I got all kinds a news. First of all, is Dad around?"

"Why no, Son. He's out in the barn. You want me to get him for you?"

"No. I wanted to talk to you privately. I got me a serious situation goin on here Momma, and I need your help."

"What is it son? Are you in trouble? You know I'll help you in any way I can."

Jack gave a little chuckle. He loved his momma so much. "I'm not sure if I'm in trouble or not, but I'm not takin any chances now that Ennis is gonna be with me."

"What on earth..."

"Now don't go gettin too worried, Momma. It may be all just so much hoo-haa, but it's best to be prepared."

"What's happened? Why are you up here this early? I didn't expect you until spring. Somethin's happened; hasn't it."

"Momma, I've left Lureen, and I'm movin up here for good. I don't know exactly where we'll be livin, but Ennis and I are gonna be lookin for a place."

"Well, I know that's what you've been hopin for, for years, Jackie; but how can I possibly help you with that. Are you needin some money? I have some put away, I could help with a down payment on a place if you need it."

"No, Momma; but thanks for offerin. That's not what we need. We got the money problem all taken care of. What we need is a place to stay so we can lay low for a while."

"Lay low? Jackie! What kind of trouble are you in? Or is it Ennis? Is he in trouble?"

"No, Momma. Neither of us has done anythin wrong. I promise you. It's just that... well... Lureen was pretty upset when I told her I was leavin. In fact, she was mad; really, really mad. Madder than I've ever seen her before. She made some threats, Momma. Serious ones. I don't know if it was all talk, or if she'll really try and get back at me. So I wanna play it safe and stay outta sight for a while. I was thinkin about Uncle Harold's place. You think it'd be all right for Ennis and me to stay there for a while?"

"Oh honey, that old place? You know there's no heat or electricity out there."

"I know. But there's a wood stove. That should keep us warm. And it'd probably only be for a couple of months. Just until we find us a place."

"Well, it's yours if you want it. No tellin what shape it's in though. No one's been in it in years."

"That won't matter none. We can fix it up, whatever it needs."

"You really think that Lureen would try and get back at you? I mean, send someone to... beat you up or somethin?"

"I don't know, Momma; but I can't take the chance now that Ennis has finally agreed that we can be together. Has anyone been out to your place lookin for me, or called askin for me?"

"Why no, Son. Not a soul."

"Good. Of course, it's early yet. She always likes to take her time to think things over. Maybe she'll change her mind. So the favor I'm gonna ask you is that you don't tell no one where I am; not even Dad. Can you do that for me?"

"Certainly. That's the least I can do. Is there anythin else I can do? I can bring you food, and ice each week."

"No, Momma. That won't be necessary. You start doin somethin like that and people will start to wonder, and ask questions. We can take care a all that. We won't be that far out a town. We can run in and get whatever we need."

"What about money then. I can send you some."

"That won't be necessary, Momma; and I love you to pieces for offerin, but I been savin for years, and Ennis recently come into a bunch a money, so we got that covered. The only thing we gotta worry about right now is Lureen, and see if she follows through with her threats."

"I just can't believe that she'd seriously threaten you, Son. She seemed like such a lovely thing when we met her."

"She is, Momma. A lovely, beautiful, wonderful person. As long as you don't cross her. She learned a lot a dirty tricks from her daddy, and I wouldn't put anything past her. Believe me, she's capable of just about anything."

"Oh dear."

"Now don't you go get yourself in a state, Momma. With Ennis and me tucked away at Uncle Harold's place, there's no way anyone she sent after me can find me. Things will cool down after a bit, and I'll call you whenever we make a run into town for supplies. That way you can tell me if any body's been askin for me."

"Promise me you won't forget to call. I'll go crazy worryin if I don't hear from you."

"I promise, Momma."

"Okay then. Hold on a minute and I'll get you the directions you'll need to find the place. I've got 'em written down so I don't forget 'em. You remember about the key?"

"Wasn't it hidden under a rock somewhere?"

"That's right. Hold on now, and I'll get all that information for you. You got paper and pencil ready? You'll have to write it down. It's too complicated to remember."

"Uh... yeah. I got some out in my truck. I'll run get it while you're gettin the information."

It took a full thirty minutes for him to get everything written down, and the little map drawn.

"I don't remember it bein this complicated." Jack said when he was finished.

"That's because you weren't drivin; your Uncle LaRue was, and he knew it all by heart cause he'd been out there so many times."

"We'll find it. Don't worry about that. Just remember to keep my little secret. No one is to know where I am. Especially not Dad. I hate to say this, but I don't trust him."

"Oh Son."

"I know, Momma. I just don't wanna take any chances."

"I'll do as you ask, Jackie. That's a solid promise."

"Thank you, Momma. And as soon as things get settled down, I'm gonna bring Ennis over so you can meet him."

"I would truly love that, Son. He's been such an important part of your life for such a long time now and... Your dad's comin. I'd better hang up. Don't forget to call me."

"I will Momma. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

THE LOTTERY

CHAPTER TWO

It took nearly three hours, but Ennis was delighted to show off his new rig to Jack. It was a 1986 two-tone navy blue and white Ford Crew ca with a camper on the back.

"What do you think?" Ennis asked anxiously as Jack inspected the camper.

"Man, this is perfect, Cowboy. Absolutely perfect!"

"That's what I thought the minute I saw it. It cost a bundle, but it's worth every penny." Ennis was happy now that he'd spent the money after seeing Jack's face. "Did you talk with your momma? You ready to get on the road?"

"You bet!" Jack grinned.

"I need to give the trailer park manager a call and tell her I'm leavin, and see if she'll put up For Sale signs on the trailer for me. I'm already paid up with her until the end of the month. Remind me to send her a check for lot rental the first a the month. I'll have to pay that until the trailer sells."

"Okay." Jack said as they entered the trailer. "While you're talkin to her, why not drop her a comment or two about the long trip to Florida you're headed out on."

"Florida?" Ennis asked, wondering where that had come from.

"Just a false lead. In case anyone comes lookin for you here and talks to the manager. It wouldn't hurt for her to tell them you're enjoyin yourself in sunny Florida." Jack suggested.

"Oh. Yeah. I get it." Ennis nodded. "I can do that. Do you think my boxes will fit in the back a your truck? You got room?"

"Yeah, I'll make room." Jack headed back outside. Glad that there was no one out there at the moment.

After making his call, Ennis picked up a box and carried it out. He caught someone talking to Jack.

"Mr. del Mar, I really need to talk with you, it's important. I have an opportunity that'll bring you a fifty percent return in just four months..."

"I'm really not interested." Jack was protesting as he made his way back inside for another box.

"He's not very friendly; is he?" The stranger asked Ennis.

Another car drove up and stopped as Ennis placed his box in the back of Jack's truck.

"Maybe he's just tired a all you folks botherin him." Ennis offered before heading back inside.

They ignored the requests and pleas, with a pleasant "Not interested," but it didn't seem to satisfy any of them. Back inside again the phone was ringing. People were up on the door step, trying to come inside. Ennis closed the door on them.

"Jeez." Jack snuck a look out the window. "Another car just pulled up."

"One last phone call, I forgot about." Ennis explained. He picked up the receiver and made his call to the phone company and had them cut off service.

"What about your horses? We need to stop and pick 'em up before we leave Riverton?"

"Nah. The place I keep 'em is paid up till the end of the month. Let's just leave 'em until we get settled somewhere. That way we won't have to be draggin 'em all over the place."

"Okay. Can we leave now then?" Jack asked, anxious to be away from the din.

"You bet!" Ennis took one last look around, grabbed his hat, and they were out the door. They waded through the crowd. Someone stuck a microphone in front of his face and asked, "Which one of you is Ennis del Mar? NBC news wants an interview." They kept on walking, climbed into their trucks, and drove off.

x x x x

They stopped at a fast food place in Worland just past noon, for burgers.

After taking a long drag on his Coca Cola, Ennis asked, "Did you to talk to your momma about leavin your truck there?"

"I changed my mind on that. It might look a little too suspicious, and it would send dad into askin all kinds a questions, puttin pressure on Momma for answers. I don't want any a that, and I don't want him knowin where I am. I don't trust him. I was thinkin that once we get out to Uncle Harold's place, I'd just throw a tarp over it and leave it. At least until we find us a place."

"All right. That ought a work. And if we can get the place anywhere near livable, we might just wait until spring to start lookin for a place. Maybe by then, anyone lookin for you would probably just give up."

"From your mouth to God's ear." Jack said. "My momma used to say that."

"My momma said it too." Ennis wadded up his papers and stuck them in the sack. "Let's hope it works that way."

"You know, I bet our mommas would a got along just fine. What do you think?" Jack slurped down the last of his drink.

"Don't know. I never met your momma." Ennis reminded him.

"You will. One a these days real soon I'm gonna take you to Lightnin Flat to meet her. She's a sweetheart."

"They'd a got on real fine I expect." Ennis nodded as they stepped outside the camper. "Momma liked everyone, mostly."

"Ninety miles to Buffalo." Jack said.

"Yeah, I was thinkin about that. They got a Walmart there. Why don't we stop and stock up on groceries.

"All right. Good idea. Let's grab some cleanin supplies too. We're gonna need to give the place a good cleanin when we get there."

x x x x

It was late when they arrived in Sheridan so they decided to stay at a campground just outside of town instead of looking for the place in the dark. It was a cold night with wind and rain, but they stayed warm enough in the camper; had an early dinner, and eagerly tried out their new bed. By morning it was snowing, but the day was bright, and so were their spirits as they followed the little map Jack had drawn from his mother's instructions.

"You sure this is it?" Ennis asked some time later when Jack stopped along a dirt road they'd been on for quite a while.

"Well, no; this ain't it exactly. This is just where we leave the road accordin to Momma's instructions.

She said eleven point three miles down a the dirt road, and we turn left into the woods."

"There ain't no road there, Jack." Ennis reminded him as they stood beside their trucks and looked around.

"I know. C'mon. Let's see if we can find the place. It's supposed to be about a mile into the woods due west from this road, and then a right hand turn, north, for another mile or so and we should come to a fence. That's it."

"Okay." Ennis grinned at Jack's enthusiasm. "The place is fenced? That's good."

"I didn't tell you that? It's got a big ole tall chain link fence all around it. The place backs up to that Government fence where that base was gonna be. They put up the same kind a fence so it would look like just another part a the government land. They put 'No Trespassin' signs up on it and everythin."

"What about the house. It close to the gate?"

"Nah. It's a good long ways back in from the gate. Set in a bunch a trees. Completely out a sight from the fence line."

"This place is soundin better and better." Ennis grinned at him as they walked through the woods.

"You think this is about a mile?" Jack asked after some time had passed.

"Yeah." Ennis answered. "This should be about it."

They turned and headed north. The snow wasn't but a few inches deep back in the woods so the walk was easy enough.

"Here it is!" Jack was all excited. "We found the fence! Now all we gotta do is follow it till we come to a gate." Another fifteen minute walk and they arrived at the gate.

"You sure this is it?" Ennis asked eying the eight-foot tall chain link fence with large NO TRESPASSING signs on it.

"Sure it is. It's exactly where Momma said it would be." Jack took out his little map with instructions.

"Three fence posts to the left of the gate there should be a pile of rocks. At the bottom of that pile is a plastic container. In it will be the keys."

A few minutes digging and they had the keys in their hands.

Jack unlocked the gate and the two of them tugged on it until they got it open enough to make their way through.

"The place is probably gonna be covered in vines and weeds and stuff; so we'll have to keep an eye out for it. The area don't look half bad." Jack said as they walked. They passed by an large open field where all the trees had been taken down. "Looks like this might have been where he had his vegetable garden."

Ennis nodded, "Uh huh." It was a pretty good place, he noticed. Open and lots of sun shine. He could see several old stumps, where trees had been taken down sometime in the past.

It took another thirty minutes before Jack spoke again. "That's it!" He pointed to a mound that looked to Ennis like a little hill. But Jack was right. At the very top of the mound, they could see a stove pipe sticking out.

"Jesus, Jack. The thing's completely covered."

"Uh huh." Jack grinned. "But at least it's still standin. Let's see if we can find the door." Jack got busy pulling vines and bushes back.

Ennis joined him and stopped when he came to a door knob. "Here it is."

The two of them worked at pulling off as much of the greenery as they could.

Jack inserted the key into the lock and it clicked open.

It took the two of them, pulling and yanking hard to finally get the door open enough for Jack to wiggle inside. Jack lit his cigarette lighter and looked around. Ennis came in after him and did the same.

"Can't see a damn thing." Jack complained. "But if I remember correctly, the bathroom is back there on the left, and straight across the room from this door, is a back door. Let's see if we can get it open."

They started toward the back, and Jack let out a curse as he thudded into the stove sitting in the middle of the room. "At least we know now the stove is still here." Jack said as he moved around it and made his way to the back. He found the back door easily enough, but opening it was something else again. It wouldn't budge.

The room lightened up a bit when Ennis found a candle on a table and lit it. It didn't help a lot, but at least they could see a bit more. Another candle was found over by the sink and he lit is as well.

"Hey, here's the pump." Jack said and began working the handle. It creaked and groaned a bit, but after several pumps, it began spitting out water into the dusty old sink. "We got water!"

"It's bigger than I thought it was gonna be." Ennis said, looking around as best he could in the dim light.

"It's got windows." Jack announced. "Let's see if we can uncover some; and if we can get those vines off a the back door, that will probably open."

They worked diligently for the next hour, pulling weeds, vines and bushes out of the way and uncovering all the windows and the back door. It was a struggle, but they finally got everything to open. Back inside again, they took a good look around the room.

Jack gazed around the place and his heart sank. "It stinks!"

"That's cause it's been closed up for so long." Ennis said. "Looks like they built the place pretty good; cement floor, cinder block walls, tin roof, aluminum window frames and shutters; and I think those doors are steel. Place looks to be about twenty feet square." He paused before adding. "I don't hear no critters scurrin around."

After a bit, Ennis stepped outside for some fresh air, and lit a cigarette.

Jack followed him out. "This was a bad idea. I never should a mentioned it."

"It ain't that bad, Jack. We knew we was gonna have to clean it up."

"It's terrible. Like somethin out of a horror movie or somethin. It's cold, damp, and it stinks. C'mon. Let's close the place up and git outta here."

"Jack..."

"No! We didn't spend more than twenty years waitin to live together to end up livin in a stinkin dump like this. Let's go." Back inside they went and closed the place up tight. Jack said nothing as they walked back to their trucks. "I should a known better, Cowboy. I'm sorry. Let's head back to town. I wanna call Momma and tell her we won't be stayin there after all."

"You got any idea where you wanna go?" Ennis asked.

"No. But I don't wanna stay in some place that smells that bad."

They stopped at a gas station that had some drive-up pay phones out front; got out, and Jack dialed his momma's number. She answered, and before he could say much of anything she started talking non-stop. Someone had just been there looking for Jack.

Jack gave Ennis a sick look. "Someone lookin for me? What'd they say, Momma?"

"They said they come to see you." She babbled. "I told them you didn't live here, and that they'd best try your place in Childress. But they just kept askin all kinds a questions; when was the last time I saw you, when did I expect to see you again, did you have a Wyomin address other than the ranch, and did you have any friends that you might be stayin with; that sort of thing."

"You keep sayin 'they', Momma. How many were there?" Jack asked as the fear seeped its way through him.

"Two came to the door. And I could see two more sittin in the car."

"Jesus!" Jack swore. "Four of 'em." He muttered to Ennis.

"Hang up." Ennis said.

"Huh?"

"Hang up. We're goin back to Harold's place."

"But..."

"No buts." Ennis insisted. "That place has got a big fence, a gate that locks; and it's hard as hell to find. Tell her you'll call her again in a few days, and hang up."

"Momma, I gotta go. I'll call you again in a few days." He hung up the phone.

"I hate goin back there." Jack said. "But I don't know anywhere else to go."

"We'll make do, Jack. We'll clean it up, get rid a the smell, and it'll be just fine."

"I never thought she'd actually do it. I really didn't." Jack said. "I figured she just said all that to scare me."

"It don't matter none now. It's done." Ennis tried to calm him. "The best thing we can do is stay out a sight for a spell, and Harold's place is our best shot for now. It's snowin again. That's good. We get back in there, we pull the trucks into the woods as far as we can, and the snow will cover our tracks. They'll never find us back in those woods."

"I just never figured she'd do it." Jack mumbled, clearly in a state of shock as they climbed into their trucks and headed out.

Ennis drove down the dirt road a little further than they stopped before. He found a gap in the trees and turned off the road, weaved his way about a half mile back into the woods, stopped and got out. "Looks like this is as far as we can go for now." He told Jack. "Let's grab those cleanin supplies and get busy. What about your camp lantern? You got that with you?"

"Uh huh. It's in one a these boxes with the rest a the campin gear." Jack started looking for it.

"What about your rifle?" Ennis asked.

"Behind the seat." Jack said.

"I'll get it. We need to keep our rifles close for the time being." Ennis said holding up his own rifle.

They dug out what they needed to get started with the clean-up, and hiked over to their place. "I wish we could get the trucks in closer." Jack said as they walked.

"We will soon as we can. We'll probably have to take down some trees to do it, but we need those trucks inside our fence and out a sight. Right now though, our priority is gettin the place livable, gatherin up some firewood, and gettin settled in."

Back in the little house again, they opened both doors and all the windows. Jack lit his lantern and they got a better look at the place. "It still looks crappy, but it doesn't smell as bad as I remembered it."

"We keep it opened up for a while, and most a that smell will be gone. Let's get busy." Ennis suggested.

The first thing they did was pull the smelly old mattress and bedding outside, and took apart the old iron bedstead and stuck it outside too. Then the filthy old couch, and the stained and worn carpeting. Ennis then got to work on the wood stove while Jack knocked down all the cob webs and swept the place clean.

"That was grandma Sullivan's old stove. And this cabinet was in her kitchen. It pulls out and she used to make her bread here." Jack commented as he cleaned up the Hoosier cabinet. "That's her kitchen table too. Red Formica and chrome. Looks like it's in pretty good shape."

"We had one kind a like that one." Ennis said as he finished checking the stove pipe out, and wiped his hands on his jeans. "Ours was yellow though, and most a the seats had split and were taped up."

Ennis found a box under the stove that had some firewood in it. He set a fire and lit it, hoping it would draw okay. It did.

"Oh man!" Jack came over by the stove. "There's nothin like the smell of a fire to warm you up, inside and out."

"It'll have this place warm before you know it. I think we can close the windows now." Ennis said after closing both doors.

"Hope it don't start smellin again." Jack said as he pulled the last window down and twisted the lock.

"We get us some lunch cookin, and I doubt we'll smell anythin." Ennis suggested.

"Mmmm; I am hungry." Jack grinned as he warmed his hands over the stove.

"Let's bring our stuff in. We can pull the mattress off the bed in the camper and bring it in to sleep on until we get us a bed."

"Good idea." Jack said.

"Keep an eye out for some downed branches." Ennis suggested as they walked. "That little bit a firewood we got won't last long."

"Looks like there's a bunch around." Jack nodded. "What we need is a chain saw."

"Yeah. But we ain't goin back to town for a while so we'll have to make do with that old ax we found under the bed. We get us some hot lunch in our bellies, and we can get after gatherin some up."

It took several trips to carry all their boxes in. When it came to their last trip, they decided just to eat lunch in the camper as it would be much easier and they were both exhausted. Their last trip, they brought in their groceries.

The hot lunch and short rest re-invigorated them, and they got after the firewood chore. After a few hours, their energy gave out and they quit.

"This should get us through the night." Ennis said. "I was thinkin. You were right about us needin a chain saw. That old ax is dull, and we ain't got nothin to sharpen it with. What if we was to go into town, with you ridin in the camper. Nobody could see you, and they're not lookin for me. We could hit a hardware store, I could go in and get us a chain saw and a new ax. The same for anythin else we might need. What do you think?"

"You mean I'd just stay in the camper while you did the shoppin?"

"Yeah. Why not? All we got here's a couple a days supplies. And as long as you stay outta sight, we shouldn't have no problems."

"I guess that would work." Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "I just hate for you to have to do all the shoppin though. I know you don't care none for shoppin."

"That was cause I never had no money to speak of before. That ain't a problem no more. What do you say? We still got three or four hours before dark."

"It's all right with me, if you don't mind doin all the work." Jack agreed with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it. You can make it up to me later on." He raised his eyebrows a couple of times and Jack chuckled.

"Okay. You got yourself a deal, Cowboy."

Back out to the truck again, they headed into town with Jack sitting in the dinette in the camper and talking to Ennis through the window into the truck. "That ice box cleaned up nice. You think we should get some ice and maybe some refrigerator stuff?"

"That's what I was thinkin." Ennis answered. "That way we can get us some meat, and bacon and eggs for breakfast."

"And lunch meat for sandwiches." Jack added.

"Okay. We'll hit Walmart right after we finish at Home Depot, but you gotta promise me you'll keep those drapes closed and don't go peekin out. We don't want anyone knowin there's someone back there." Ennis said as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Okay; I can do that. If we hadn't a removed the mattress, I could take a nap while you're shoppin."

"That dinette folds down, remember. You can nap there." Ennis reminded him.

"Oh that's right. I forgot all about that."

"You need me to help with it?"

"Nah, I was just kiddin. I'll be sittin right here waitin for you."

"Okay then. See you shortly." Ennis got out and headed on in. He was gone nearly an hour before coming out with a shopping cart completely loaded.

"I was gettin worried. What took you so long?" Jack said as he helped Ennis stow all that he had bought.

"While I was walkin over to the tool department, I saw this display a hard plastic shelvin. It's just what we need. I got four of 'em. I figured three for our kitchen area, and one for our clothes and stuff."

"These ought a work great." Jack grinned with relief now that Ennis was back. "Did you remember to get the chain saw?"

"I did. I got one, a log splitter, a new ax, lots a stuff. Oh, and a metal rack to hold the firewood so we can keep more of it inside."

"Good deal." Jack said as he stacked the shelving up on the empty bunk. "Now it's on to Walmart?"

"Yep. And it's probably gonna take me about an hour there too. I'm gonna stock us up some."

"Sounds good to me. Get lots a canned goods, and don't forget the Dinty Moore stew. I love that stuff."

"I won't forget." Ennis grinned as he climbed down from he camper and looked around to make sure no one was watching them.

Walmart was only a ten minute drive, and once again, he reminded Jack to be patient before he headed inside to shop. Back outside again, ninety minutes later, he unloaded everything into the camper.'

"Jeez, you really do like to shop!" Jack grinned as he helped.

"It's gonna be dark soon." Ennis said as he shoved things in. "We need to hurry. We don't wanna be drivin in those woods in the dark."

Groceries all loaded, plus the six bundles of firewood he grabbed at the last minute, he took the time to look around carefully to make sure they weren't being followed before he left the paved road. He took a different route back into the woods, and managed to get up quite a bit closer to their place.

"This is a lot closer." Jack said as they climbed out and began unloading.

"I just hope the snow starts up again." Ennis said as he carried in a double arm full of groceries. "We gotta figure a way to hide our tracks. Hopefully anyone who see's 'em will just think it's someone out huntin."

"I doubt anyone even knows there's a house back here." Jack said as he walked beside him. "Even if they was to come upon this place, they'd probably think it was part a that government land. The fencin is exactly the same. And there's no way they can see the house from the fence with all the trees."

"It's a good spot, for sure." Ennis agreed as they dumped their bags on the kitchen table and went back out for more.

It was almost completely dark when they finished carrying everything inside. Jack had his lantern lit, sitting in the middle of the table. The ice was placed in the icebox first, then they assembled the snap-together shelving so they'd have a place to put everything. While Jack arranged the groceries, Ennis dug through his Home Depot bags and brought out some small light fixtures, about the size and shape of a saucer. "Home Depot had these battery lights." Ennis said as he pulled a few out of the bag. "They got a sticky thing on the back, you pull it off and you can stick the light anywhere you want it."

"They runs on batteries?"

"Uh huh. Course it don't give off as much light as a regular light does, but I figured if we stuck two or three up in one spot, it should be enough to get by. And I bought us a ton a batteries for 'em. That way we can stick 'em up wherever we need. And we can take 'em with us when we leave." He placed batteries in two of them, pulled a chair over in front of the stove, and stuck them up on the ceiling and switched them on.

"Still a little dim." Jack said. "Here, put two more up there." He hurried and placed batteries in two more and handed them to Ennis.

Ennis attached them directly over the stove and the four of them together gave off plenty enough light to cook by.

"Oh that's great, Cowboy." Jack enthused. "How many a these did you buy? We can use some over by the sink and some in the bathroom."

"I bought a dozen." Ennis said, proud that the lights had worked out so well. "I got the ones with pull chains so we don't have to be standin on a chair every time we need to turn 'em on. I got some twine in one a those bags so we can rig a longer string for 'em."

The wind outside got up and started to howl, as the storm renewed itself and poured down upon their tin roof.

"Wow, that's loud." Jack said as he handed Ennis the lights to be attached to the ceiling over the sink.

"Sounds like sleet." Ennis allowed. "Good. It'll hide our tracks. That's just what we need."

"What we need is a fire." Jack said as he handed Ennis the last fixture. "I'll get one goin. Where'd you put that firewood?"

"Back a the stove." Ennis stuck the last light up, hopped down, and returned the chair to the table.


	3. Chapter 3

THE LOTTERY

CHAPTER THREE

The day after Jack left Childress...

"Good morning, Lureen. How can I help you today?" Attorney George Hess asked as Lureen Twist took a seat in front of his desk.

"My good for nothin husband has walked out on me, and I want you to get him for me." She leaned forward and spat her words out angrily.

"I'm sorry, 'get him'?" Attorney Hess adjusted his glasses.

"Yes. He went and transferred his bank account out a state before I got a chance to stop him, and I want you to get it back for me. He came to me without a penny, and that's the way he's gonna leave me. I don't want him to get a dime."

"Tell me more about this bank account. Was it a joint account?"

"No, it wasn't."

"The money was his?"

"What's that got to do with anythin? He wouldn't a had it if it wasn't for me. I got him that job, and paid him twice what he was worth."

"How much are we talking here?"

"Not much. In the neighborhood of a hundred fifty thousand." Lureen shrugged. "But I want you to get it back."

"If it was legally his, and deposited in an account in his name only, there is no way you can get it back." The lawyer told her.

"Why not? I'm his wife. Aren't I entitled to it?"

"Lureen... what exactly did Jack say when he left? Are you sure he hasn't just gone off somewhere for a few days to cool off?"

"He said he was movin back to Wyomin. Why on earth he'd wanna go back to that awful place, I don't know."

"Is there a possibility that he has a woman up there? Someone he's been seeing?"

"No. Jack's never been like that. He'd never cheat on me. Not in a million years. In fact, my friend LaShawn and I set up a little test for him a couple a years back. I wanted to see if he'd cheat on me. We arranged it for the two of them to be alone together and she came on to him. Real strong. Now LaShawn isn't much in the brains department, but she is a looker, I'll grant you that. He told her flat out that he loved me too much to ever cheat on me."

"Then why do you think he decided to leave?"

"I don't know. He always used to talk about wantin a ranch, but he hasn't mentioned it in years. I thought he'd forgotten about it."

"Did the two of you have a fight? Has he ever slapped you? Hurt you physically in any way?"

"No, of course not. You know Jack. He'd never do anythin like that."

"I'm not sure there's anything I can do for you, Lureen. You said the money in that account was his, so there's no way you can touch that. Is he asking for some unreasonably large settlement? Spousal support?"

"You mean, even as his wife, I _don't_ have a right to his bank account?"

"If you really wanted to press that point, I suppose you could get half of it; but then he could turn around and get half of your accounts. Is that what you want?"

"My accounts? Absolutely not! He has no right to my money!"

"As your husband, he has as much right to your money as you have to his. What exactly is he asking for?"

"What's that got to do with anythin? He left me! I wanna make him pay!"

"What grounds do you have? What did he do that we could take in front of a judge, and he'd be so outraged that he'd take every penny Jack has?"

"He left me!"

"I'm sorry, Lureen; but the best we could do is go after him on grounds of desertion. How long has he been gone?"

"He left yesterday."

"Lureen... I asked you before, but you didn't answer. Exactly what is he asking for in the way of a settlement?"

"Nothin." She drummed her manicured nails on his desk top.

"Nothing?"

"That's right. He just transferred his bank account up to Lightnin Flat, packed his things, and left."

"So all he took was his money and his own personal items? He took nothing of yours? Nothing?"

"He wouldn't want anythin of mine."

"And he's not asking for a settlement?"

"He said he didn't want anythin but his truck and his own things."

"Maybe he just got upset about something, and he'll be back in a few days."

"No. He said he was goin home to Wyomin and he wouldn't be comin back. He meant it, and I believe him. He left me, George. Can't we get him... do something to him for that?"

"Frankly, Lureen, he's an adult and he's free to go and live wherever he wants. That's not illegal, and he can't be punished for that. And if he's willing to leave the marriage without asking for a settlement, I'd say you should thank your lucky stars and get him to sign divorce papers before he changes his mind. If he goes to a divorce attorney, they will advise him against such a move considering your wealth."

"He's got no claim on my money!"

"How long have the two of you been married now? I know it's been many years."

"Eighteen, almost nineteen years."

"And for all of those years, you've been the chief breadwinner?"

"That's right."

"Lureen, think about it for a minute. Don't you realize that he could take you for a bundle? He could make a claim for fifty percent of everything you've made in the last eighteen years, plus spousal support."

She stared at him open mouthed. "He can't do that! Can he?"

"He surely can if he's gets any kind of lawyer at all. If you want my advice, and I assume you do since you're sitting here in my office. I suggest you get divorce papers drawn up immediately, and have him served before a lawyer gets hold of him. Because if that happens, Jack will end up with half of your assets, his lawyer will make a huge windfall, and you'll lose. I can't put it any clearer than that."

"So I can't get him for desertin me?"

"Desertion is grounds for divorce, but it's not a criminal offense. And remember – if you get nasty with him; he can get a lot nastier with you. You've got a lot more to lose in this than he does."

"Well shit!" She leaned back in her chair.

"It's up to you, Lureen. If you're sure he's gone for good, then I strongly suggest that you file immediately for divorce and get him to sign the papers before he decides he needs to see an attorney. If that happens, you'll be in for a fight. A fight you have next to no chance of winning."

"And the fact that he had nothin when he married me, no job, nothin but a broken down old pickup- that don't have any bearin on the case at all?"

"That's the very last thing you should mention. It would show the court that you took this man into your life and gave him a life of luxury for eighteen years. They might just decide that you should pay to keep him in the lifestyle that you've set for him."

"Even if he left me?"

"Even if he left you."

"But that's not fair! He left me! He should have to pay!"

"Lureen, I'm not here to tell you what's fair and what's not fair; I'm here to tell you the law. If he's willing to walk away from the marriage without asking for a settlement, and only asking for his personal belongings, I'd say you'd better get it in writing as soon as you can. If you wait too long, and he decides to file himself, you'd better prepare to lose a sizable portion of your estate."

"Oh hell. I was really hopin I could teach him a lesson. He probably wouldn't care anyway. He never did have any sense when it came to money. It just never did have any importance to him. Go ahead and get the papers drawn up."

"I'll have my secretary get right on it. We should have something for your signature within a few hours or so."

"Well, I've got a get back to work. Give me a call when you're ready and I'll come sign them. What happens then?"

"I'll fax them up to Wyoming and have him served. Do you have a current address for him?"

"No, I don't. You can try his folks up in Lightnin Flat. I doubt he's stayin there, but they might know where he is. Other than that, he has no friends up there that I know of. Just some fishin buddy in Riverton. I guess he might go there. His name is Ennis del Mar. Don't know the exact address. If you can't find him, go ahead and get some detectives after him. They ought to know how to find him."

"Now you're thinking with your head, Lureen; instead of your heart. I'm sorry about all this. But these things happen. He's probably thinking that he needs to be up there to look after his parents."

"Who knows what's on his mind." She stood to leave. "Why on earth anybody would want to move up to that god-forsaken place is beyond me. I gave him everythin a man could want, George. A beautiful home, a beautiful son, a high payin job, and he's still not happy. I don't know what else I could have done."

"I guess the only thing left to do for him is to let him go; get out of it as gracefully as you can, and save as much of your estate as you can."

"Well damn. Just dammit, is all I've got to say about it."

"Look on the bright side of this, Lureen. This will prove conclusively that your father was wrong about Jack. He always said Jack only married you for your money. Jack leaving and not taking a penny, proves he was dead wrong about Jack."

"Well... there is that I suppose." She gave him a wry, sad little grin and left.


	4. Chapter 4

THE LOTTERY

CHAPTER FOUR

"You ever cook on one a these stoves before?" Jack asked as they got dinner started.

"Nope." Ennis answered as he pumped water into a sauce-pan. "Can't see that there's gonna be much to it though. If we can get a meal together over a camp fire, I'm sure we can manage a wood stove."

"I think you're supposed to use cast iron pots and pans on a wood stove. I know my grandma always did." Jack said as he pumped water into the coffee pot.

"Those probably would be better than our campin gear, but we need to get all a those cleaned up first before we can use 'em." He nodded to the pile of cast iron pans stacked over by the cabinet. "We can do that tomorrow. We got a scour them up good, then we got a treat 'em." He sat the pan of water on the stove.

"You know how to do all that?" Jack asked, surprised.

"Uh huh. It ain't all that difficult. You just clean 'em, oil 'em up, and stick 'em in the oven for an hour."

"So that's why you bought all that cookin oil? I wondered about that."

x x x x

"Are you okay?" Ennis asked as he crawled into bed.

Jack lay there staring at the ceiling, hands laced together behind his head. "I was just thinkin about Lureen." He rolled over toward Ennis. "I know she was mad at me – really mad – but I never figured she'd actually try and _do_ anythin to me."

"You never can tell what a woman's gonna do, Bud. Sometimes they go a little crazy. And Lureen's got connections and enough money to do whatever she wants."

"I was just wonderin... what do you think she'd pay 'em to do? I mean... you think she paid 'em to beat me up? Or maybe... do somethin more permanent?"

"We got no way a knowin that." Ennis answered as best he could.

"Cause if it was just a beatin – I could go ahead and take that. I got that much comin."

"No, you don't!" Ennis snapped. "She's got no call to have anyone lay a finger on you. You got a right to live anywhere you wanna."

"You don't know Lureen. It's not like I'm the great love a her life or nothin. It's that she's gonna be embarrassed in front of her friends. She always bragged on what a solid marriage she had when all her friends were getting two, or three divorces each."

"Well, she is what she is I expect. Nothin we can do about it but be careful and make sure we steer clear a her... friends." Ennis allowed.

"I just hate that we have to hide out here though, when we should be out lookin for us a ranch to buy."

"It's January, Bud. Not the best time to be out lookin at properties. We spend a month or two here, keepin our heads down, and things'll look a lot better. They'll get tired a lookin for you, and it'll give Lureen time to cool down. Maybe she'll even call the whole thing off."

"If they go to Riverton lookin for me at your place, they might even talk to the trailer park manager and she'll tell 'em about Florida. They could already be lookin for us down there." Jack said.

"Possible. But we can't count on it. You still need to be in that camper whenever we have to go into town for anythin."

Jack gave a disgusted sigh.

"Tomorrow we can try out our new chain saw and log splitter. We get us a big ole stack a firewood in here, we can keep the stove goin all day long. We can even heat up some water and maybe take a bath." Ennis suggested.

Jack grinned. "I like the sound a that."

"I'm kinda lookin forward to the next month or two. Just the two of us here alone together with nothin to do but be together."

"Mmmm" Jack snuggled in close. "There is that."

"The more I think about this place, the more I like it. Especially the part where we got no neighbors and we won't never have any. And that fence. Who ever heard of a place with an eight foot tall fence?"

"I guess just ole paranoid Uncle Harold." Jack grinned sleepily.

"Well, I'm glad for it. That thing must a cost a fortune."

"With Uncle LaRue bein in construction, I imagine he got it for cost."

"Let's check it out tomorrow. I wanna walk all around the perimeter; make sure it's good and solid all around."

"Good idea. We might even spot some downed trees we can use for firewood."

"True. And I wanna take a look. Maybe if we took down a couple a trees we could get our trucks inside the fence." Ennis suggested.

"You mean take down trees outside a the fence? We might get in trouble for that."

"I was thinkin – we take down a couple trees, pull the stumps, fill in the holes, and nobody'd ever know we took 'em down. It's not like they got someone comin out here countin trees or nothin."

Jack chuckled, turned over and kissed him. That ended their conversation for the night.

x x x x

By morning, they had three inches of snow on the ground, but the sun was shining and the day was bright as they set out after breakfast. They found that the fence was indeed still intact all around the place, and found several downed trees to begin their firewood supply. They worked diligently cutting, splitting, and carrying wood back to the house and stacking it. They filled the rack inside first, then began a stack next to the building at the back door.

When noon came, they were both happy to be back inside to warm up again. Jack fried up some potatoes and Spam while Ennis made the coffee and whipped up some stone biscuits.

"It's snowin again." Jack announced as they finished washing the dishes. "So are we done with work for the day?"

"Yeah; mostly. I would like to take a walk though, and see about how many trees we'd need to take down to get our trucks inside the fence. I think we should make that our next priority."

"Okay. Let's go." Jack agreed; happy now that he'd gotten warmed up, and had a full stomach.

They found it was going to take removing around a dozen trees to get the trucks in, but decided to go ahead and do it anyway and got started the next morning after breakfast. By the end of the day, their trucks were inside the fence. With another day's work, all the holes were filled, and they had several more trees to chop into firewood.

x x x x

"What have you got on your mind, Cowboy? You've been real quiet all day. You ain't regrettin movin in with me; are you?" Jack asked about a month after they moved in.

Ennis chuckled, reached across the table and took Jack's hand. "Hell no! I been thinkin, is all."

"About what?"

"What if we didn't go out and buy us a ranch? What if we stayed right here?" Ennis asked.

"You changed your mind about ranchin?"

"No. I've been thinkin more and more about this place. I really like it here, Bud. I especially like that eight-foot high fence we got all around the place."

"That is a big plus for right now; but do you think it'd be necessary? On a real ranch, I mean." Jack asked.

"The fence is only part of it, Jack. I like the remoteness of this place. The fact that we don't have any neighbors here, and never will have. I like the privacy we have here, and the fact that nobody even knows there's a house out here. All a that is important."

"All right. I can see that, and it is all important. That's what you've been thinkin about?"

"That, and what we could do with the place; how we could fix it up. I was thinkin we could add a room, maybe get us a generator, a propane tank. That way we could get us a refrigerator and freezer."

"Then we'd have to have the propane people out here all the time fillin us up." Jack reminded him.

"Not necessarily. What if we was to buy us a trailer. We could get a propane tank mounted in it, and park it out back somewhere. Every time we needed more propane, we could just disconnect it from the generator, hook it up to one of our pickups, haul it into town, and have it filled. There'd be no need to have anyone come out here at all."

"I s'pose that would work." Jack thought about it.

"And addin an extra room, we could have us a proper bedroom, maybe even put a fireplace in. It wouldn't be like a city house. We wouldn't never have a telephone. With a generator, we could run a few lines to the house and maybe have us a heater for winter nights, maybe even a lamp or two. And I done some plumbin. I could probably get us some runnin water goin, maybe even a hot water heater. What do you think?"

"Oh man; that would be great! What about a washin machine? I really hate doin washin by hand."

"We might could figure out how to hook one a those up. It'd take some diggin to get down to the drain line. We could try it. If it didn't work, we could always find us one a those old wringer washers and hook it up to the line from the generator whenever we need to do wash."

"What about a dryer?"

"They run on 220, but most generators I've seen have that. It shouldn't be a problem."

"And you'd know how to set all that up? I can understand addin a room. That seems simple enough, but plumbin, and hookin up a generator and stuff. You could do all that?"

"There ain't nothin to most of it, Jack. And Home Depot has lots a booklets explainin how to hook things up. We could get us some a those. What we need to do is get us some paper and pencils, sit down and figure everythin out; make us a plan. Then we figure out what we need to get to make it all work. I ain't makin light of it, Bud. It'd be a whole lot a work, but we could do it. How would you feel about livin out here – permanently? You think your momma would mind?"

"You mean, ranch right here? Course Momma wouldn't mind. She'd love it havin us this close. We'd have to clear more land if we got a herd of any size. We'd need a barn. You aimin to build that ourselves?"

"We need a barn, all right." Ennis nodded. "But the two a us could get one up. It won't be nothin fancy, but neither a us never care for fancy. And what if we didn't get us a herd? What if we just planted some vegetables, maybe get us some fruit trees and berry bushes?"

"How'd we make a livin?" Jack asked. "I know you got all that money, but that won't last forever, and the stuff you're talkin about buyin – that's gonna take a big chunk out of it."

"That's one a the things I been tryin to work out in my head. Say we did all them things – added a room, got us a generator, propane tanks, some appliances, tools – all a that. Say we spent a hundred thousand gettin set up. That'd still leave, between the two a us, in the neighborhood a seven-hundred-thousand. When I was in the store the other day, the news was on the radio when I was checkin out, and they were sayin somethin about the current interest rate the banks are payin was six percent. Six percent a seven-hundred-thousand is somethin like forty-thousand dollars if I remember my percentages right. The most I ever made workin was twelve thousand a year. I know you made a lot more than me, but with us huntin, fishin, and growin our own fruit and vegetables, don't you think we could live pretty good on forty thousand?"

"So we'd be farmers then instead a ranchers?" Jack asked as he thought things over.

"Farmers, ranchers, hunters, fishermen; what difference does it make? It ain't like we'd be layin around all day doin nothin. There'd still be plenty a work to do. And with us bein so close to your folks, we could go over and give 'em a hand."

"I like it!" Jack beamed. "But I hope there will be _some_ time to lay around and do nothin."

"Bud, when the two a us are layin around, we ain't exactly doin nothin." Ennis reminded him with a quick fondle.

Jack laughed. "I just never thought a this place as permanent, but it is really nice up here in the foothills a the Big Horns. We'd be just a hop, skip, and a jump from both huntin and fishin. And it ain't but an hour and a half drive to Lightnin Flat. It'd be great to be able to run over and help the folks every now and then."

"Uh huh. And we can fix this place up real nice. We could even add more rooms; make it big as you want." Ennis added.

"If we could just get us some plumbin and a few a those appliances; it would make a world a difference."

"We can." Ennis assured him. "We just need to do a little research. We wanna make sure of what the interest actually is, and if it's gotta be one bank or another. Then we can check into buyin us the generator, propane tank, and a trailer. What do you say we head on into town tomorrow mornin and get this started. And don't let me forget to get a tablet and some pencils. We want to write everythin down so we don't forget nothin important, and I'm gonna need lots a paper to do my figurin on."

"Sounds like a plan."

x x x x

"I'm gettin tired ridin around in the back a this camper, Cowboy. Don't you think Lureen'd a given up by now?"

"Don't know, Bud. She was your wife. What do you think?"

"It's been a month now. I ask momma everytime I call, and she says nobody's been lookin for me. Not since that first time they came out to the house. You think they'd still be after me?"

"Don't know." Ennis shrugged.

"Well, I'm sittin up front." Jack climbed into the passenger seat as Ennis got in behind the wheel. "If we see anyone eyin us, I'll go back to ridin in the camper, but I ain't ridin in there the rest a my life."

"Your decision to make, Bud." Ennis nodded.

They drove into town happy and relaxed, and spent the day talking to the propane people, checked out the generators available, went to Home Depot and checked out propane appliances, and picked up a booklets on generators, plumbing, and building out-buildings. Jack fixed lunch for them in their camper while Ennis worked up the supply list for a small barn. After lunch, Jack made a call to his mother and told her about their decision to stay at Harold's place. She was over the moon with happiness, as he knew she would be. And Ennis made his phone call to the bank in Riverton where he found he was right about the six percent interest. He decided to leave the account there and asked about getting some credit cards that he'd go get when he went back to pick up his horses.

After lunch they went trailer shopping and found a sixteen-foot open trailer, had it attached to their hitch, and headed for Home Depot for tools and framing lumber for the barn. It started out to be a small barn, but it became much larger when they decided to make the building into a combination barn, workshop, and garage. On and on their plans stretched out, unfolding a little more each day.

x x x x

March was nearly over by the time they got their barn up and retrieved the horses from the stables in Riverton.

"We can't put it off any longer, Cowboy. Time to meet the folks."

Ennis sighed. It was the very last thing he wanted to do right then, but he knew it had to be done. Maybe it'd work out all right. Maybe Jack exaggerated a little with his stories about the old man. Maybe... maybe... The time for maybe-ing was over. The ninety minute drive had flown by. Ennis swallowed hard as they pulled up in front of the run-down old farm house. He crossed his fingers and hoped that things would work themselves out.

x x x x

"Hi Momma." Jack greeted his momma with a hug, lifting her from the ground and spinning her around.

"Oh Jackie," She squealed. "It's so good to see you!"

"This is Ennis, Momma."

"I'm just so pleased to finally meet you, Ennis." She took his outstretched hand in both of hers, greeting him warmly. "Do come inside. I've got coffee and cookies waitin."

"Ma'am." Ennis nodded and followed them inside.

"Dad, this is Ennis del Mar. Ennis, this is my Dad, John Twist." Jack introduced them and held his breath.

John Twist shook the younger man's calloused hand and eyed him. This was not what he was expecting, but he said nothing, gave a nod and a grunt, and sat down at the table with the others while Mrs. Twist chattered on about the fixings.

"Your Momma says you're stayin up at Harold's place. What do you wanna stay in a dump like that for?" The old man asked.

"I'll admit that I thought it was a dump when we first looked at it, but it ain't anymore. We got it fixed up real nice now, and we got more improvements planned. We're gonna add another room and we just finished buildin us a real nice barn, Dad. We got room for our horses, a nice work shop set up, and room for both our trucks to get in out a the weather."

"What kind a herd are you gonna be able to handle with just a hundred acres, and most a them in woods?" The old man asked.

"We're not thinkin a gettin a herd started right now, Dad. We wanna take our time and get settled in, get the place fixed up the way we want it."

"And what're you gonna do for income? Look for work in Sheridan?" Mr. Twist asked.

"We're not worried about income right now, Dad. Between Ennis and me, we got some money comin in – more than enough for the two of us to live on."

Ennis breathed a little easier. He was glad that Jack hadn't mentioned his Lottery winnings. He didn't want it to get spread around and have to put up with what happened in Riverton.

"So I'm guessin you got yourself a nice settlement from Lureen, huh. It won't last forever you know. Them kind always find a way to get out any long-term financial obligations."

"No, Dad. The money isn't from Lureen."

"Oh my goodness, I almost forgot. You got some mail from Texas. It come in our box." Mrs. Twist got up from the table and retrieved a large brown envelope from the front room.

"It's probably divorce papers." Jack said.

"You best think long and hard before you decide to divorce her. Money like that don't come around every day ya know." John Twist warned his son.

"Dad, leavin Texas and movin back up here was the best decision I ever made. There ain't nothin in this world would make me go back."

"You never did have a lick a sense when it come to money."

"John!" Mrs. Twist admonished her husband as she placed the mail down in front of Jack.

"I'm just tellin him the facts a life, Roberta. He's got no job, and no prospects a findin one. What's he gonna do for money when the little bit he's got runs out? Don't think you're gonna come to us to bail you out. We ain't no bank to be givin out loans." He addressed the latter to both Jack and Ennis.

"Dad... every time I come up here you been sayin the same thing – don't come askin for money. When did I _ever_ ask you for money? Huh? _Never_ ; that's when. I never asked you for money and I never will. Why do you _always_ have to think the worst a me?" Jack was fidgeting in his chair, losing his temper little by little.

Ennis placed a hand on Jack's arm to calm him. "Jack, just tell him you got him a gift. It's gonna be here shortly. We didn't come here to argue."

Jack took a deep breath and gave a little shrug. "You're right. We didn't come here to argue." He gave Ennis a thankful nod. "We came to tell you that I bought somethin for you. It's on its way here right now." He glanced at his watch. "It should be here any minute."

Mr. Twist's mouth dropped open as he stared silently at his son in disbelief.

"You... you bought your father a gift?" Mrs. Twist was beside herself with glee.

"A new tractor." Ennis announced as it seemed everyone else at the table seemed to be shocked silent.

"A new tractor?" Mrs. Twist gasped.

"Well, it ain't exactly brand new. It's all new parts and everythin, but officially it's considered a refurbished tractor. You see, Ennis and I need a small tractor for our vegetable garden so I called a buddy a mine who works out a the John Deere headquarters in Moline, Illinois. I figured he could get me a deal on one, maybe get it for me at cost." Jack's mood brightened considerably as he talked. "We got to talkin and he tried to sell me a full sized tractor, with all the attachments. I told him I didn't need one that big, and he told me they had a refurbished one left that they were tryin to get rid of. You see, what they used to do was when the models that didn't sell came back to the factory, they would just up-grade 'em by puttin in the newer parts and were sellin them as new models. Somehow, they got in trouble for it. They were told they couldn't sell 'em as 'new' and could only sell 'em as 'refurbished' at about half price. They didn't like that none, and decided to make other arrangements for their returned items. They had about a dozen to get rid of at half price and sold 'em off, takin a loss. He had just one left, and I bought it. They're gonna be deliverin it here, along with the small one that I wanted. I got it for next to nothin."

"What's that refurbished mean?" The old man asked. "And how much is it gonna cost me?"

"It's not gonna cost you a thing, Dad. It's already bought and paid for in full." Jack explained. "The tractor itself is brand new – never been used. It just didn't get sold by the dealer. So when the year was up, they could no longer sell it as 'new' since it was last year's model. They sent it back to the factory, the workers there removed some a the old parts and replaced them with the newer parts. So everything on it is brand new."

"That's what refurbished means? Takin off old parts and replacin it with new?" Mr. Twist asked.

"As far as sellin tractors go; yes." Jack said.

"Well, how old are the old parts?"

"It was just last years model, Dad. A year old. And never been used! So everythin on it is brand new."

The truck pulled up in the driveway and honked its horn. The four of them jumped up and headed out the door, and watched at the two tractors were unloaded. Jack signed for them and the delivery truck left.

"Well?" Jack asked his dad. "What do you think?"

"What's the catch?" The old man asked. "What're you gonna want in return?"

"Nothin, Dad." He handed his dad the receipt and the keys.

The old man stood there staring at the papers, then at the tractor; but said nothing.

"C'mon." Ennis gave Jack's arm a little tug. He could see this was not going the way Jack had hoped, and he thought it would be best if the two of them just left. "Let's get our tractor loaded up and get on home."

Jack went with him reluctantly, still looking back at his speechless father standing there like a statue. They loaded the smaller tractor up into the back of Jack's pickup and secured it.

"I think it's best we get on home. I don't like to be out in this truck." Ennis said as they climbed in.

Jack took one more look back. His father was still standing there, his momma stood with a hand clamped over her mouth. Whether it was to smother her weeping, or to stifle an angry outburst, he didn't know. He needed to get out of there. He keyed the ignition and drove off.

The drive home was silent. Neither spoke until they were unloading their tractor once they had arrived.

"Are you okay?" Ennis asked as they stood and looked over their new purchase.

"Yeah... no! I'm not okay." Jack steamed, but said no more than that.

"What exactly did you expect from him?" Ennis asked cautiously. "You didn't expect him to throw his arms around you and tell you he loved you; did you?"

Jack pinned him with a stare. "No! But I thought... I mean... I don't know what I thought."

"He ain't the kind a man that can say what he's thinkin or feelin." Ennis tried to explain.

"He could a said _somethin."_

"He ain't got in him, Bud."

Jack gave a disgusted sigh.

"I'll bet you dollars to donuts that he's sittin on it right now tryin it out." Ennis grinned at him, trying to ease Jack's hurt feelings.

"I shouldn't a wasted the money."

"It wasn't no waste, Jack. He'll use it a year or two, until he can't do the work no more; then it'll be there for you when the time comes."

Jack looked at him then, tried to read what Ennis was saying. "You don't think he'll be around that much longer?"

"I don't know." Ennis tried to be as truthful as he could. "He looked pretty frail to me. How old is he anyway?"

"Seventy two, seventy three."

"That's pretty old to be tryin to run a ranch by himself." He poured some gasoline into the tank, screwed the cap back on, and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "C'mon. Let's try this little beauty out."

"You go ahead." Jack backed away and watched as Ennis climbed on.

"Okay." Ennis grinned at him, and drove toward the garden area. Once there, he started slowly turning the soil. The new tractor worked like a charm; much easier than he thought it would considering the land hadn't been worked in years. Back and forth he drove, while Jack sat leaning back against a tree and watched. When he reached the half way point he stopped and hopped down.

Jack walked over and asked, "Everythin all right?"

"Yep." Ennis grinned. "Your turn."

x x x x

Later that evening in bed, Jack was silent and somber.

"You still thinkin about your dad?" Ennis asked as he climbed into bed.

"Uh huh." Jack nodded. "Why do you think he's like that? I mean – honest to God, Ennis; I _never_ done nothin to make him hate me."

"I don't think he hates you, Jack. There's somethin... I don't know... somethin that happened to him that took the heart out a him. I don't think it had nothin to do with you. It probably happened long before you was born."

"What could make a man like that? Absolutely no happiness or joy in his life – nothin anyone does pleases him. Nothin." Jack pleaded.

"We got no way a knowin that, Bud. It could a been somethin that happened way back when he was a kid. All we know is that's the kind a man he is, and nothin you can do will ever change that. Alls you can do is learn to live with it, and not let it make you so sad."

"You're right. I know that. It's just... I can't imagine what it'd be like bein miserable all the time."

"I can. I lived twenty years bein miserable. But I put all a that behind me. Don't think a him no more tonight."

"Convince me." Jack grinned at him. His somber mood faded away and was replaced with a twinkle in his eye.

Ennis convinced him.


	5. Chapter 5

THE LOTTERY

CHAPTER FIVE

Every day brought improvements to their place. It took a week, and several trips into town for supplies, but they finally got the plumbing worked out. Just inside the back door, where their dresser once stood, they installed their new washer, dryer, and hot water heater leaving the old dresser out in the middle of the room.

"That's okay." Jack brushed off Ennis' apology. "We can walk around it. It'll give us that much more incentive to get the bedroom finished."

"At least we won't have to heat water up on the stove now whenever we wanna take a bath." Ennis said.

"Yeah, and we won't have to carry water in every time we need to flush the toilet." Jack added.

"I guess it's worth the temporary inconvenience then."

"It is." Jack agreed eagerly checking out the washing machine. "So what should we do first, laundry or shall we take a bath?"

"A bath?" Ennis chuckled. "It's the middle a the day!"

"You don't like gettin naked in the middle a the day and runnin your hands all over my soapy body?"

"You cut that out, Jack Twist!" Ennis wagged a finger at him. "We got work to do."

"We could do it... after." He pulled Ennis into his arms and nuzzled kisses against the side of his neck.

"Jack, I'm all sweaty and dirty."

"I know; so am I. That's why I was thinkin we needed a bath.

"I agree we need a bath, Bud; but we best get that foundation poured first. We get that done, and it'll be bath time."

"Okay, okay. You're right." Jack sighed.

"It's gonna take some time for that hot water heater to get goin anyway. The instructions say several hours. We spend a couple a hours mixin up that cement and gettin it poured, then we can check and see if we got enough hot water to take a bath."

"Sounds like a fine plan to me." Jack agreed.

"Once the foundation is done, and we get that roast started; we can take our bath then, take our time, and enjoy the rest of our day."

"Mmmmm. You do know the way to a man's heart, Cowboy. Sex and food!"

x x x x

Slowly the new room began to take shape. They built it out of cinder-blocks like the rest of the building, but went with a wood roof as they didn't have the strength or equipment to erect steel beams or a sheet metal roof. They decided on paneling for the inside walls after erecting two-by-four framing, and insulation. The stone fireplace turned out fine with a nice highly varnished mantle to set it off.

"Oh, this is perfect!" Jack enthused as Ennis tried out the fireplace.

"Looks like it's workin just fine." Ennis wiped his hands. "So, are you ready to go shoppin?"

"Shoppin?" Jack asked. "We just got groceries a couple a days ago. "You need somethin else from Home Depot?"

"I was thinkin about a woodshed to keep firewood in. It'd be real nice if we had us a place to keep a good supply a firewood in the dry."

"Good idea."

x x x x

On the drive to Home Depot, they decided to take a look at the indoor/outdoor carpeting while they were there. With their floors being cement, it would help a lot when the temperature dropped. Jack parked, and they got out, and went in.

"Car #1 Home Depot. He's here. Just went inside. He's got some guy with him."

"Car #2 Walmart. Be right there."

"Car #3 Wyland's Meat Market. On my way."

"Car #4 cruising Main Street. Be there in five."

"And the best thing about that carpet is if you spill somethin on it, you can just clean it up." Ennis was explaining as they loaded the lumber into the back of Jack's truck.

"I'm sold. Next trip we should see about some."

The last of their purchases were loaded and they were about to leave. They didn't even notice the four men moving up on them.

It all happened so fast. Two men grabbed Ennis from behind, while the other two grabbed Jack and the beating began. Ennis fought, twisted and kicked, but he couldn't free himself from the two heavy weights holding him. Jack did the best he could, but the first blow caught him on the temple, dazing him. The next blow followed immediately. It was to his mid-section and took him to the ground. That was followed by several vicious stomps and kicks.

Jack flailed at his attackers, but there was no way he could fend them off. A kick to his face, the back of his head slammed into the concrete, and he sank into darkness.

A few bystanders hollered at them to stop and said that they were calling the cops, but in a very few minutes it was all over. Ennis was given a shove to the ground, and the four thugs took off.

Ennis hurried to Jack's side, a small crowd gathered. "Call an ambulance!" Ennis ordered as he checked for a pulse on Jack who was bleeding and unconscious.

In minutes, the ambulance was there and they were loading Jack up. Ennis followed them to the hospital where he sat numbly and waited. Finally the doctor came out to talk with him. The beating had been severe. Jack had a broken leg, broken collar bone, four broken ribs, a concussion, and several minor cuts and bruises. He was going to be in a world of pain for a good long time.

Ennis couldn't stop shaking. Whether from fear, anger, or relief, he didn't know. He was torn between wanting to go after them, and being scared to death that they might show up at the hospital.

"Can you fix it so that I can stay with him? I don't wanna leave him alone in case they come back and try to finish the job." He asked the doctor.

"Sure thing." The doctor agreed. "The police should be here any minute. Because of the nature of Mr. Twist's injuries, I had to notify them. It seemed they already knew about it and have someone on their way here."

"That's good." Ennis nodded. Not that it would do any good, he suspected. By now he was sure all four men were surely out of town. Which, in fact, they were. Two on a plane back to Las Vegas, and the other two on a plane for Chicago.

When he reached Jack's room, he was met by two policemen looking for him. He wasn't sure how much to tell them, so he went with what he knew. Four guys he'd never seen before had jumped them in the Home Depot parking lot. It hadn't been a robbery as nothing was taken from either of them. Perhaps it had been stopped by the fact that witnesses were present. That agreed with what the witnesses had told them, so after a few more questions, the cops left promising to do their best to find whoever did this.

Ennis watched them go, relieved at last to be able to check on Jack. He entered the room silently and stood for several moments at the foot of Jack's bed staring at him.

Jack was in a full body cast, his leg was in a cast, his arm in a sling, and his head bandaged. He had a cut on his cheekbone and his left eye was swollen shut.

Ennis walked around the side of the bed, pulled a chair over close, and sat. "Jack? Are you awake?" He whispered as he caressed the back of Jack's hand. The silence of the room overwhelmed him, and for a very few minutes he let it all go and wept.

x x x x

Childress, Texas

Lureen grabbed the phone as she kept an eye on her gardeners out the kitchen window. "Is it done? Wonderful! Now, you didn't kill him; did you? I don't want him dead. I just wanna make him pay for runnin out on me." She paused. "Okay, good. I'll transfer the money into your account soon as we hang up. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this." She turned from the window, horror stricken, as she came face to face with Bobby. "I gotta go." She hung up quickly. "That was your Uncle Damian. We were just jokin around." She lied.

" _What did you do?"_ Bobby demanded.

"I told you. We were just jokin around."

"I know when you're lying, Mom. You did it; didn't you. You sent some of your shifty friends to beat Dad up!"

"What? Of course not! I don't know what you think you heard, but your uncle and I were just foolin around. And, what are you doin in here any way, sneakin around, listenin to people's private conversations?"

"Mom! This is the kitchen! I live here." He brushed past her and grabbed up the phone. "Operator, I need to talk to the hospital in Lightnin Flat, Wyoming."

"Oh Bobby, put that down. Your dad's not hurt."

"Where's the nearest hospital to Lightnin Flat then?" Bobby turned his back on his mom who was struggling to take the phone from him. "Okay. Put me through to the hospital in Sheridan then."

"Bobby! All right, all right. I had someone – slap your dad around a little bit, but he wasn't hurt – not really. Surely not enough to put him in the hospital. He had it comin."

"Yes, please. My name is Bobby Twist. I'm calling from Childress, TX and I'm lookin for my dad, Jack Twist. Can you tell me if you have a patient there by that name?"

"Bobby, hang up the phone."

"I swear to God, Mom... if you hurt dad..." Then back to the phone again, "Yes, that's right. Jack Twist is my dad."

There was a long silence while the doctor explained Jack's condition to his son. Lureen paced the floor angrily puffing away on her cigarette. She had to think of something to say, something to make Bobby see that she was in the right, that she only did what she had to do. She stubbed out one cigarette and quickly lit another.

Bobby thanked the doctor and hung up the phone. He stood mute for several seconds trying to comprehend what had happened to his dad. The hateful look he gave Lureen spoke volumes. He left the room and dashed upstairs.

Lureen chain smoked and paced while she tried to figure how to explain things to her son.

Bobby came down a few minutes later carrying a bag.

"Where are you going? You can't leave. You have school tomorrow." Lureen pleaded.

"I'm eighteen years old, and I can go anywhere I damn well please."

"Bobby! You will not speak to me that way!" She insisted as she lit another cigarette.

"You're right. I won't speak to you that way, or any other way – ever again!"

"Now you listen to me, Bobby. He had it comin after walkin out on us the way he did."

"He didn't walk out on US, Mom. He walked out on YOU! And all I have to say about that is it's about time."

"Why on earth would you say such a thing? I've been a true and faithful wife to that man for nineteen years. I gave him a beautiful home, a good payin job, a highly respected place in society – everythin a man could want." Lureen railed.

"No. You gave him everythin YOU wanted him to have; never anythin HE wanted."

"I gave that man a fist full of credit cards. He could have bought anything he wanted and he never even used them."

"Maybe he wanted things that all your money couldn't buy. Maybe he just wanted to... to hang around on a Saturday afternoon in his dirty blue jeans instead of doin brunch with your country club friends. Maybe he wanted to stay home sometimes, watch TV and eat pop corn instead of goin from one party to another."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Bobby." Lureen huffed. "You're too young to understand how important it is to maintain one's place in the community. These things are important."

"Well you can continue to maintain your place all you want. I'm outta here." Bobby headed for the door.

"Where are you goin?"

"To Sheridan to look after my dad. It's about time someone thought about him and what he wants. Time someone showed him how much he's loved and needed for somethin other than a dinner partner at the country club."

"That's not fair!" Lureen began to tear up. "What's gotten into you, Bobby? You've never talked to me this way before."

"It's about time somebody did. Daddy was too nice a guy; but I'm not."

A horn honked out front.

"That's my cab." Bobby opened the front door.

"No!" Lureen grabbed his arm. "I forbid it. You can't go!"

"What are you going to do; send some of your _friends_ to beat me up – put me in the hospital?"

Lureen was shocked by the venom in her son's words.

"Dad's not your puppet any more, and neither am I." He shrugged off her hand and left her standing there with her mouth open, tears streaming down her cheeks marring her perfectly made up face.


	6. Chapter 6

THE LOTTERY

CHAPTER SIX

"Ennis?"

Ennis' head snapped up. It was morning and Jack was awake. "Jack! How do you feel?"

"Bad." Jack gasped at the pain as he tried to move. "How bad is it? Am I dead?"

"No, Jack, no." Ennis tried for a comforting grin, but it came out more like a grimace. "You're busted up, but it's nothin fatal."

"What's busted? Everythin I got hurts."

"Your left leg, a couple a ribs, collar bone. All that'll heal."

"Not so bad then. I been through worse. You okay?"

"Yeah, Bud. I'm sure sorry I couldn't get to you to help none."

"I thought... I thought we were bein mugged when I saw 'em grab you."

"Did you recognize 'em?" Ennis asked. "The cops were here. They're comin back this mornin to talk to you. They're gonna ask."

"Nah, I didn't know 'em. What did you tell the cops?"

"The truth. I didn't know who those guys were. That I'd never seen 'em before."

"Good."

Their quiet time was interrupted then when two policemen came in and started with their questions. They had no sooner left then the door opened and Bobby and Mrs. Twist came in.

"Dad!" Bobby ran to him, stopping short when he couldn't figure out how to hug him without hurting him. He settled for a kiss on Jack's cheek.

"Bobby, Momma. What are you two doin here?"

Ennis backed off a little.

Mrs. Twist came over and placed a kiss on Jack's forehead, fingering a strand of hair back out of the way. She remained silent while Bobby let off his steam.

"I'm here to stay, Dad." Bobby announced. "You don't have to worry about a thing. Grandma and I are going to take care of you."

Mrs. Twist gave Jack and Ennis an apologetic smile.

"Momma, how did you find out?"

"I called her, Dad. I heard Mom talkin on the phone. She did this, Dad. She hired someone to beat you up."

"Okay, first of all, I want you to meet someone. This is my buddy, Ennis del Mar. Ennis this is my son, Bobby."

"How do you do?" Bobby reached a hand out to Ennis.

Ennis nodded and gave Bobby's hand a firm shake.

"Too bad you weren't with Dad at the time. He could have used a little help."

"I was with him." Ennis admitted.

"And you did nothing to help him?" You just stood there and watched them beat Dad half to death and didn't lift a finger to help? What kind of a _buddy_ are you anyway?" Bobby steamed.

"Bobby!" Jack gasped.

"He doesn't have a mark on him, Dad. What kind of a person would just stand there while his friend was being beaten?"

"Bobby, there were four of them. The very first thing they did was two of them grabbed Ennis from behind. I saw that much before the other two got after me."

"I did everythin I could to get loose, Bobby. It all happened so fast." Ennis explained.

"Look at his neck, Bobby." Mrs. Twist suggested.

Bobby took a closer look then and noticed the bruises. "They had you by the neck?"

"They did. One guy had my arms pinned behind my back while the other had his arm around my neck. I tried to get loose and help your dad, Bobby; I swear."

"Oh, of course you did." Mrs. Twist put an arm around Bobby to calm him.

"It all happened so fast. I was about to pass out when all the sudden they let go and took off. The whole thing didn't take but two or three minutes."

"I'm sorry." Bobby apologized. "I just can't stand the thought of Dad all alone and being beaten."

"Momma, the two a you shouldn't be here."

"Nonsense." She scoffed. "Where else should I be when my son needs lookin after." She took her son's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Not that you're not already being looked after properly." She gave Ennis a grateful smile. "It's just that I feel the need to help."

"We need to call the cops, Dad. I want to tell them what I heard Mom say on the phone. She needs to go to jail for this."

"No, Bobby. We've already dealt with the police." Jack insisted, but his energy was fading.

Ennis stepped up to the bed, displacing Bobby. "You okay, Bud?"

"Yeah." Jack rubbed his eyes. "Just a little woozy."

"That's your concussion. I think we all need to clear out so you can sleep a little."

"I'll stay with him." Mrs. Twist offered.

"I'm not leavin." Bobby insisted.

"Outside." Ennis said. "We can all wait for him outside while he gets a little nap."

"Ennis?" Jack called to him weakly. "You're not going to leave; are you?"

"I'll be right outside your door, Bud. I'm not goin any further than that. You rest now."

Outside the door the three of them talked.

"Did the doctor say when he could go home?" Mrs. Twist asked.

"No." Ennis answered. "I imagine it'll be at least a couple a days."

"Now that his family is here to look after him, maybe they'll let him go home sooner." Bobby suggested.

"Looking after him is not going to be an easy thing, Bobby." Mrs. Twist said.

"I don't care. Whatever it takes, for however long it takes, I'm going to look after him." Bobby insisted.

"What about school, Bobby?" Ennis asked. "Aren't you supposed to graduate next month?"

"I don't care about school right now. All I care about is looking after my dad."

"Bobby, it would break your daddy's heart if you didn't graduate." Mrs. Twist said. "How about this. When he comes home, he's going to need round the clock care. He'd hate it if the three of us hovered over him constantly. How about we take turns? Ennis and I can look after him during the day while you're in school. When you get home from school, around four o'clock is the busiest time a day around a ranch. How about you watch over your dad from the time you get home, until nine o'clock, bed time. And Ennis, if you don't mind, you could spend the night in his room and look after him if he needs anything during the night. This way we could all look after him without overwhelming him."

"Grandma, school is not important right now." Bobby insisted.

"It is to your dad, it is to me; and whether or not you realize it right now – it is to you too." Mrs. Twist was just as adamant.

"I thought Lightnin Flat didn't have a school anymore?" Or are you saying I should go home? Because I'm tellin you right now, I'm _not_ going back!"

"Bobby, I'll agree to you stayin with us and helpin care for your dad on one condition only and that's that you return to school immediately. There's a school at Rockypoint. That's about a thirty mile drive. That's the closest. We should try there first. Otherwise, it'll be a fifty or sixty mile drive to Gillette or Sheridan. But it'll only be for the next six weeks or so until you graduate."

"But grandma..."

"No buts, Bobby. That's the one and only condition I'll place on you. You simply must graduate. I'll not be a party to you breakin your dad's heart."

"All right, all right. I know me graduating means a lot to dad. How about calling the police. I really think we should. I want to tell them what I know."

"Your dad said no." Ennis reminded him.

"Mom shouldn't be allowed to get away with what she did!"

"She's not getting away with it, Bobby. She lost the respect of her son." Ennis said, placing a hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"Exactly." Mrs. Twist agreed. "She lost her son, her only child. What bigger price could a mother pay?"

"All right. If you think it's best. I'll need to get myself a car. Can you take me grandma? Or I could get a cab if you want to stay."

"I'll take you." Mrs. Twist offered. "And first thing in the morning we'll head on over to Rockypoint and get you enrolled." Then to Ennis she said, "You're gonna stay with him; aren't you? I won't worry if I know you're here lookin after him."

"Of course." He gave her a grateful smile.

As soon as they were out of sight, Ennis slipped back into the room, taking his place beside Jack's bed.

A short time later, Jack stirred.

"Hey Bud. You had a nice nap. Feelin better?"

"Where are they? They gone?" Jack looked around the room for Bobby and his mom.

"They left a little while ago to get Bobby a car."

"He needs to go home. He's got school." Jack argued.

"He don't wanna go home. Your momma got him to agree to go to school in Rockypoint."

"That's crazy."

"Uh huh. But he's stubborn like his daddy." Ennis grinned.

"What are we gonna do?" Jack sighed.

"Your momma's got it all figured out." Ennis placed a kiss on Jack's bruised cheek. "When we leave here, we'll be staying with your folks for a while. She and I are gonna look after you durin the day while Bobby's in school. Afternoons, when he gets home, he gets to take care a you till bed time. And she asked me if I'd stay in your room nights in case you need anythin."

"I guess that'll work for a while. What about later?"

"We'll worry about later—later. Right now all we got to worry about is getting you well again."

"I'm so sorry about all a this." Jack winced in pain as he tried to find a comfortable position.

"You got nothin to be apologizin for, Jack. None a this is your fault."

"I suppose. I just feel bad that you and Bobby and Momma are now caught up in this mess."

"Can't be helped. We'll handle it." Ennis assured him.

"The two of us stayin at the folks place? With Bobby there too?" Jack asked; terrified that Ennis would opt to stay out at their place alone instead.

"It ain't what neither a us want, Bud; but right now, they're your family and they wanna look after you. I'm just glad that your momma included me in her plan."

"If she hadn't, I wouldn't agree to go there."

"We'll make it work. Don't you worry none."

x x x x

Ennis stayed with him every minute, leaving only occasionally to clean up. His first trip was out to their place to swap trucks so he'd have his own truck with the camper on it. He got some clothes and food, and hurried right back. He left only when Mrs. Twist and Bobby were there to watch over Jack while he was gone.

They kept Jack in the hospital for ten days at which time they removed the body cast and replaced it with tape before releasing him. For the trip to Lightning Flat, Ennis wanted Jack to ride in the bunk, but Jack insisted he'd be fine sitting in the dinette. Ennis agreed when Jack agreed to sit sideways, and prop his injured leg up on the seat beside him.

"Right in here." Mrs Twist led the way to her sewing room. "I made up the day bed for him, and there is a roll-away for you Ennis."

"Thanks, Momma. This is just fine." Jack said. He hated being pushed around in a wheelchair, but it was good to be out of the hospital at last.

"Thank you." Ennis muttered as he helped Jack into bed.

x x x x

After a few days of watching Jack miserable trying to get comfortable on the day bed, Ennis made a trip into Sheridan and out to their place to check on his horses. He stopped at the hospital on the way back and found out where he could rent a hospital bed and overbed table. Jack protested at first, but his relief was apparent once he was settled in it and was able to raise and lower it whenever he wanted to.

Slowly their routine worked itself out. Ennis would sit with Jack mornings while Mrs. Twist got breakfast for everyone. Bobby would come in for a short visit before leaving for school. Then Mrs. Twist would sit with him for a while and Ennis would take a walk around the ranch, and help out with the ranch work whenever he could. He was always back in the house by lunchtime where he'd sit with Jack until after lunch when Jack would take a nap. Then he'd go back outside to help out again.

Second day there he stood and watched Mr. Twist working the fields with his new tractor. In less than an hour, the old man stopped and climbed down, walking stiffly back to the house. Ennis waited only a moment before mounting the tractor and continued the work until lunch time. He completed the field after lunch while Jack slept.

Another day, he came upon Mr. Twist sawing fireplace sized chunks from a downed tree limb, and leaving the main part of the tree. When Ennis asked why, he was told the rounds were too heavy for him to lift and his arthritis made it impossible to chop them to size. Ennis told him next time he went to check on his horses, he'd bring their log splitter back.

Two days later, while Jack was taking his afternoon nap, Ennis made the trip and returned with their splitter and their new chain saw. Next morning he went with Mr. Twist to several downed trees and worked them all into load after load of firewood.

Slowly, Jack began to heal. Little by little he began to move around more, and the more he moved, the better he felt. Second week there he was no longer using the wheelchair to get back and forth to the bathroom or the dinner table. With Ennis' help to steady him, and using one crutch, he could make it short distances. He still had Bobby wheel him around outside for a bit every afternoon. It was something they both enjoyed, and it gave him a look at Ennis as he worked around the place.

The third week, Ennis was preparing to head home to check on the horses. He spoke to Mr. Twist at breakfast and asked if it would be all right to bring his horses to the ranch so he wouldn't have to keep leaving to check on them. He promised to keep them in a back pasture that wasn't currently being used. Without looking up from his plate, Mr. Twist said it was okay with him. He was hardly in a position to refuse after all the help Ennis had been giving him.

One afternoon, they were just finishing up lunch when a neighbor called and told them their cows were out on the road. Mr. Twist headed for his pickup, while Ennis ran for his horse that he'd brought up to the corral anticipating an afternoon ride.

In no time, he saddled up and took off. Mr. Twist was parked along side the road, and was out trying to coax the errant cows back through the downed section of fence. About a dozen were meandering off. Some on the roadway, others munching on the tall grass at the side of the road.

Ennis rode slowly to the farthest one and with very little effort, headed them all back to the fence where Mr. Twist stood holding it open. Once the cows were all back inside the fence, they shoved the section back into place. Mr. Twist brought out a small reel of wire and some fencing pliers, and made a wire loop to close and secure the fence. Ennis took them from him and made several loops around the fence post in three different places.

"That wire's expensive." Mr. Twist chastised him.

"So are cows." Ennis replied and continued with the repairs silently.

"You don't talk much; do you?" Mr. Twist commented.

"Nope."

x x x x

The fourth week, a letter arrived for Bobby from Lureen. Bobby took it over to the stove, turned it on, and held it to the flame. He watched as it burned and dropped it into the sink when he could hold it no longer. He never even opened it.

The fifth week after he was home, it was time for his doctor's appointment. Bobby rode in the camper with Jack, while Mrs. Twist rode up front with Ennis. The removal of the cast went easily enough, but the removal of the tape around his ribs was something else again. Each strip of tape torn off, took with it the hair underneath, and brought a loud yelp from Jack. Ennis and Bobby both dashed back into the examining room. Jack gave a guilty grin and apologized for the noise, but yelped again as the next strip was pulled off. Ennis came over to him and held his hand for the last few strips. Jack still groaned, but was able to muffle most of the sound by burying his face against Ennis' shoulder.

Bobby stood by grinning. "It's just tape, Dad!"

Jack sighed with relief after the last bit of tape was removed and the doctor wrapped him with Ace bandages. His collar bone didn't bother him much as long as he didn't move that arm and shoulder too much. His leg was a different story. He couldn't put any weight on it at all without excruciating pain. Having broken bones before, it was no surprise to Jack as he grimaced and tried to make the best of it. He was still pretty stiff. At least the cast and tape was gone now. He could hardly wait to get back to the ranch to take a proper bath.

Bobby surprised them all that evening at dinner when he told them he had decided to attend the University at Cheyenne to study agriculture, that he had already been accepted and had signed up for a summer session. He would be leaving the next week, right after graduation.

Everyone was excited and thrilled that he had decided to go on to college after all, and would be as close as Cheyenne.

Later in their room, Ennis brought Jack some water so he could take some Tylenol.

"What do you think of Bobby's announcement?" Jack asked as he swallowed the pills.

"He seemed excited about it." Ennis nodded.

"He is. He's been askin a million questions about ranchin."

"Yeah, I noticed that. I thought at first he was just askin questions to keep the conversation goin at the dinner table, but he does seem genuinely interested." Ennis commented.

"I never figured him to be interested in ranchin. Lureen had him all set to attend some fancy college in Dallas and study business. She always talked about havin him work the dealership with her."

"Well, it's his life. He should be able to choose what he wants to do with it." Ennis said.

"I agree." Jack nodded. "And the day he leaves, what do you say we go home?"

"I'd say that'd be just about fine." Ennis grinned and pulled the covers up around Jack's shoulders.

Jack pulled him back down for a long kiss.

"Mmmm." Ennis murmured. "It'll be nice to get back to some a that too."

"I can hardly wait." Jack assured him.


	7. Chapter 7

THE LOTTERY

CHAPTER 7

Bobby's graduation went off without a hitch and the next day he headed for Cheyenne promising to keep in touch often. They spent one more day while Ennis ran the baler for Mr. Twist, and stacked his barn full of fresh bales of hay.

Home again the next day and they were giddy with excitement. "You know, we don't have to hide out here any more if you don't want to." Jack said as Ennis helped him into the house.

"Is that what you wanna do? Leave this place?" Ennis asked as he put a pot of coffee on.

"Not really. But I watched you out at the ranch. You seemed like you were really enjoyin doin ranch work."

"I needed somethin to do while we were stayin there, and it seemed like your dad needed some help. I figured it'd be a way to pay 'em back for takin us in for a spell. And that new tractor you bought him works like a dream."

"Are you gonna miss all a that?" Jack asked.

"If I get to missin it, we could always go visit your folks. I'm sure there'd be some work I could do around the place."

"That's true." Jack agreed, wondering how it was that Ennis had managed to work with the old man when he never had been able to without coming away mad. "You got a letter from Jenny." He said as he

sorted through the bunch of mail they had stopped in Sheridan and collected on their way home.

"Letter from Jenny?" Ennis took a seat at the table and read it.

"Jesus!" He tossed the letter up in the air.

"What?" Jack asked. "Is Jenny all right?"

"Jenny's all right; it's Alma. She's gone completely round the bend. She's buggin Jenny to get me to give her some kind of what she's callin a settlement."

"A settlement? What the hell for?"

"It's the money, Jack. She's still tryin to think up a way to get her hands on it."

"Shit. What does she think Jenny'll do?"

"Sounds like Jenny's just laughin it off; but it ain't no laughin matter, Bud. She's tryin to get Jenny to ask me for the money I was tryin to give her and Junior that they both refused to take. She thinks since the girls didn't want it, it should go to her."

"She's round the bend alright. You wanna go see a lawyer? He could probably draw up some kind a papers to make her understand once and for all that she's got no claim on that money."

"That wouldn't stop Alma from botherin the girls about it."

"I don't see as there's nothin we can do about it then." Jack said. "You're not thinkin a givin her some kind a settlement, are you?"

"Oh hell no! I wouldn't give her a nickel even if I'd a won a hundred million. She's got all she's ever gonna get outta me. I just wish I could could think a some way to get her to quit botherin the girls about it."

"Well, it don't seem like it's botherin them all that much if they're laughin about it." Jack said.

"True enough." Ennis picked his letter up off the floor and returned it to the envelop. "I'll just write Jenny and tell her to ignore Alma when she starts in on it. Maybe she'll give up and let 'em be about it."

"Good plan." Jack reached over and gave him a hug. "Ain't it about bed time?"

"Jack, it ain't even dark yet." Ennis grinned but nestled closer into the hug. He missed this. Life at the Twist ranch had been comfortable enough, but he missed their intimate little moments that they so often shared.

"That's cause it's still summer and it don't get dark until late. How about we close the curtains, turn off the lights. It'll be dark then."

Ennis grinned and closed the curtains while Jack turned off the lights.

September

"It's rainin again." Jack sighed.

"What's a matter? You don't like the rain?"

"Nah. It's cold, and wet, and muddies everythin up." Jack pouted.

"I don't know about that. I kind a like the rain. It's good for our vegetable garden and the fruit trees we planted; makes everythin smell sweet and clean afterwards. And all that mud gives us a good excuse to jump in the tub and take one a those bubble baths we're both so fond of; maybe doin a little foolin around on our new bed. And then there's the wrappin up in our new quilts afterwards, maybe poppin some corn and just spendin the rest a the day layin around. Yep, I kind a like the rain all right."

"You got a great way a lookin at things Mr. del Mar." Jack chuckled.

"Best part is, we can do it all any time a the day or night we want. It ain't like we gotta worry none about neighbors droppin in and botherin us."

"I do like the way you think." Jack grinned. "Come on. Let's go outside and get muddy so we can get back inside and get our day started off right."

"Every day I wake up next to you is startin my day off right." Ennis nuzzled kisses along Jack's jaw line.

"I always knew if I could just get you to talkin, that you'd turn out to be a real sweet-talker." Jack leaned into the kisses.

"That's me all right – Mr. Sweet Talker." Ennis huffed. "Now get that sweet ass a yours in gear. We gotta clean out the barn, and we best saddle up and take a ride to check and make sure last night's storm didn't take down any trees near our fence line. We got a lot to do before the snugglin starts."

x x x x

Several years into the future...

Bobby graduated from the University and returned to Lightning Flat with his new wife and purchased the property next door to the Twists. He, Ennis, Jack, and Mr. Twist when he was able, worked both ranches, while Mrs. Twist taught Bobby's wife all she knew about being a ranch wife. Bobby never spoke to his mother again or communicated with her in any way.

Lureen sold the business, all her real estate, and spent the remainder of her days roaming around Europe. She considered herself the country belle, the life of every party. The European's considered her the drunken American whore. She died penniless and alone, on a backstreet third-floor walk up in Paris.

Jack and Ennis stayed at their place in the Big Horns until they were in their seventies, then moved into the Twist ranch as the senior Twists had long since passed. They lived comfortably there another twenty years before passing. Jack first, then Ennis a few weeks later. Bobby saw to it they were buried side by side in the old Lightning Flat cemetery. Ennis' will left everything equally divided among Jenny, Junior, and Bobby.

THE END


End file.
